


You Found Me

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was going for a quick walk after a fight with his girlfriend Eleanor Calder, that was when he saw him. The beautiful boy playing the guitar and singing along. His jacket was about two sizes to small and there were holes in his clothes, yet he was smiling as he sang. It was then he noticed the guitar case open at his feet and multiple dollar bills laying inside it. He tried to imagine a way to help him, but what could he do for a homeless boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Later a song will be mentioned and it says it’s an original, but it's not, it's "Talking To The Moon" by Bruno Mars. I hope you like this chapter! Be sure to check out my other stories!

"Eleanor! I said no!" I shouted at my girlfriend.

 

"Well why not, we have plenty of money!" She snapped.

 

She flung her wavy brown hair over her shoulder and glared at me with her brown eyes bulging from their sockets in anger.

 

"Because we won't if you keep spending as much as you do!" I retorted.

 

"Whatever! I'll get a job if I have to! I will get those boots."

 

Yes, we were arguing over a pair of boots she wanted. She wants everything though! She spends my money any way she wants! I have plenty, because of the money I inherited when my parents died, and with being the manager of a huge recording company, but she spends money like there's no tomorrow. We've been fighting a lot lately, over stupid things really.

 

"Good, then maybe you'll learn the value of money." I turned around and stormed out the door.

 

We've been dating for two years, but all of the sudden nothing is the same. I used to mean it when I said 'I love you Eleanor' but now it just feels like I'm lying.

 

I started jogging to clear my head as I often did. There was a small park down the street that I hadn't been to in a couple weeks so I decided to go there. Eleanor wouldn't go to the park with me, I had asked her to go with me, but she made some comment about me being childish. Whatever, I just know how to have fun and she doesn't.

 

I heard the faint sound of an old guitar and a beautiful voice cut through the cold November air. I slowed down to a walk and walked towards the boy sitting on the bench.

 

When I got closer I realized he was singing and playing a very old looking guitar. He had on a small coat, and his jeans were ripped and dirty. His shoes had no laces and the gloves on his hands had the tips of the fingers cut out so he could play the guitar. There was a greenish beanie on his head covering chocolate brown curls. The beanie complemented his eyes well. They were a piercing green, but you could almost say they were blue.

 

I didn't recognize the song he was singing and figured it must be an original or something. I listened to his melodic voice and watched his skilled fingers pluck the guitar strings.

 

"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon, Trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side, Talking to me to  
Or am I fool, Who sits alone, Talking to the Moon" 

 

The boy looked into my eyes and continued singing as someone dropped money into the guitar case at his feet. I was mesmerized by his sad green eyes. He sang with so much emotion.

 

"I'm feeling like I'm famous, The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad, Yeah I've gone mad"

 

He nodded his head and smiled at the man who dropped money in the case. I glanced down at it and realized there were a couple pounds in there.

 

As he was finishing the song I scribbled down my number and handed it to him. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face and I smiled.

 

"Hi, I'm Louis Tomlinson, manager of London Recording Studios Inc. You have a nice voice and I'd like to do a recording session with you, then we could see about getting you a record deal." I smiled at the boy as he stared at me in disbelief.

 

"I-I don't have a phone." He dropped his eyes to the open guitar case.

 

He picked up the money and started counting it. I frowned who doesn't have a phone nowadays.

 

"Oh, well here I'll just give you the address and- you don't have a car do you?" He shook his head sadly. "Okay well be here Tuesday at one pm and I'll come pick you up." I hoped he had a way to tell time.

 

"I'm here every day." He mumbled bitterly.

 

I guess he sings here every day, but maybe I can change that. I might even be able to book him a few gigs if this works out well.

 

"Great, I'll see you Tuesday. By the way what's your name?"

 

"Harry, Harry Styles.""Okay, see you Tuesday Harry." I smiled and turned to walk away.

 

"Wait Louis! What's today?" I frowned again. Who doesn't know the day of the week?

 

"Sunday." I said without stopping.

 

He nodded his head and adjusted his fingers on his guitar. He was preparing for his next song, but I didn't stick around to listen. I ran home and dialed Niall's number.

 

"Hello?" A thick Irish accent answered.

 

"Nialler, I just found this boy, he's wonderful and I need to set up a recording session Tuesday at one thirty please."

 

"How do you always find the good one's Tommo? I'll set it up."

 

Niall was my head producer. He dealt with all the technical stuff, while I dealt with the financial things and getting people in to try for a record deal.

 

"Thanks, I gotta go, see you Tuesday!" I hung up quickly and ran upstairs to my bedroom, but I stopped when I saw it was nearly empty.

 

I looked around and all of Eleanor's things were gone. There was a note on my desk, so I picked it up and read her slanted cursive.

 

Dear Louis,

 

I feel like you haven't been paying attention to me lately. You're always busy with work, and you yell at me whenever I spend any money. It's not my fault I like to shop! We've been fighting all the time, and I'm always the one at fault. I'm sick of it! Anyways, I just think it would be best if we took a break for a while. Don't bother calling, I won't answer and I'm not telling where I went because I don't want to see you at the moment. Goodbye Louis

Yours Sincerely, Eleanor

 

I sighed and crumpled up the note, tossing it into the trash bin. I was a little hurt at her words, but I wasn't sad that she was gone. I was actually kind of glad. She was getting very annoying.

 

"Now she's someone else's problem." I smiled.

 

Wow, I didn't know I felt like that. I guess I was lying after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

 

I watched Louis walk away in disbelief. Was this some kind of sick joke? I readjusted my beanie and began playing the next song from my songbook. Did I mention that I write my own songs?

 

This is the fourth city I've been to this month; I tend to only stay in places for a week or so. I'll find a comfy looking park bench and stay there for the week. I keep a notebook and pen inside my tattered satchel bag for when I need to write a new song. I have two full ones and one that is almost full. I'll probably use some of the money I earn form playing to buy a new notebook soon. My guitar and satchel were the only things I took when I was kicked out of the house. Some people cut, I sing.

 

"I feel like I'm drowning in Ice water, My lips have turned a shade of blue  
I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear, Before I've given you the truth  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here, Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

 

I've always dreamed about this moment, But now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified, As I look in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here, Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you

And it's all here in black and white, Yeah  
For all the times those words were never said  
I bleed my heart out on this paper for you, So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here, Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you  
I bleed my heart out just for you."

 

I wrote this song a few days before my girlfriend dumped me, it was ironic because I was going to play it to her the night she dumped me. I hate that it reminds me of her, but my voice sounds good in it so I like playing it. A little girl ran up to me and I watched as she grinned and dropped twenty pounds into my guitar case. I looked up at her with a shy smile on my face.

 

"Thank you." She giggled and ran back to her mother who was smiling at me.

 

She had that pity look in her eyes. I know that look well. I hate it.

 

It was starting to get dark so I collected the money and slid it into my satchel's front pocket. I put away my guitar and slid it under the bench. I put my bag beside the guitar case and lay down on the bench with my hands behind my head. I stared up at the stars and watched as the sky slowly darkened. My stomach rumbled, but I was used to being hungry. I only ate every other day. Eating was expensive.

 

I had tried to get a job, but no one wants to hire a homeless person. Especially not one who's a teenager. I'm only eighteen. My parents kicked me out two years ago.

 

Why did I get kicked out? I got kicked out for a couple reasons actually. Number one, I was always getting into trouble at school and home. Number two, my parents divorced and that caused a lot of unnecessary stress. Number three, my dad had always hated me, I'm not sure why though, he just found these things a good excuse to kick me out. Number Four, The big thing that got me kicked out was that I finally told my parents that I was gay. They didn't like that. Not one bit.

 

Long story short I got into a fight with my dad, like a real fist fight -even got a black eye- and that was the final straw. They kicked me out and told me to never come back. Not that I cared. I'm doing just fine on my own.

 

Well not really, I mean I practically live on park benches around England. This nice little city of Doncaster has very friendly people who are generous in their money giving, so I might stay here a few extra days. Then there's the fact about what Louis said. Maybe he'll forget, or maybe he was just messing with me. I don't know what to think. I'm kind of excited though.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis's POV

 

I drove down the road in my black Porsche to go pick up the curly haired lad I found two days ago. I pulled my black leather jacket tighter around myself and cranked up the heat, it was freezing outside! I finally reached the park and parked my car. As I was walking towards Harry I noticed he was lying down on the bench with his eyes closed. At first I thought he was just sleeping, but when I got closer I realized he was curled into a ball and shaking. I called his name and his eyes snapped open. He sat up slowly and pulled his beanie down further over his curls. I also noticed he was wearing the same clothes, but decided against saying anything.

 

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" He nodded his head and after gathering his things, he followed me to my car.

 

When I unlocked my car Harry paused for a second before climbing in rather hesitantly. He was still shivering so I turned on the heater full blast and grabbed the extra jacket on the back seat. I tossed it into his lap.

 

"Put that on, I know you've got to be freezing."

 

He smiled gratefully before pulling it over his head, knocking his beanie off in the process. He shook out his curls and replaced it on his head. I was so fascinated by his hair that I nearly went off the side of the road.

 

"So Harry, tell me about yourself." I cleared my throat.

 

"I'd rather hear about you, I'm not really that interesting." He sighed, looking out the window.

 

"I find that highly unlikely, but whatever you say. Well my name is Louis Tomlinson, and I'm 21. I manage London Recording Studios Inc., but you already know that. My favorite color is red. I have four sisters, all younger. My parents divorced when I was young, and I haven't seen my dad since. I live here in London, but travel frequently to check out new acts to bring into the studio. My best friend is Niall Horan, who also works at the company with me." I glance over at him to see him nervously playing with his fingers while nodding.

 

"How old are you Harry?"

 

“Eighteen.” He mumbled.

 

"Eighteen? You look a lot older than that." I joked.

 

"Yeah well that's what happens when you've been living on the streets for two years." He muttered bitterly.

 

His words were like a stab to my heart, I had thought about that, but refused to believe it. I couldn’t believe he was homeless. He doesn’t look like a hobo. He’s too cute to be a hobo. Before you freak out about what I just thought, you should know that I’m bisexual.

 

"So you, uh... you don't have a home?" I worded it carefully, not wanting to upset him.

 

"Yes, I'm homeless if that's what you're asking!" He snapped.

 

Another stab to the heart. I’ve always liked helping people, and I hate seeing people in pain or being sad.

 

"Whoa, calm down, I was just clarifying." I held my hand ups in surrender.

 

He huffed and looked back out the window. I was just a naturally caring person, so I couldn't leave him on the streets. I made up my mind to take him back to my flat after the session, no matter if we gave him a record deal or not.

 

"So what kind of music do you like?" I changed the subject, hoping to gain his trust.

 

He shrugged. "I like anything really, but I guess I really like meaningful songs, if that makes sense." He furrowed his brow glancing at me.

 

"Yeah, I get it. That's why I don't like rap, I mean those songs are pretty much pointless." I paused for a moment. "You don't rap do you?" I asked hoping that I didn't offend him.

 

"No." He laughed. "I agree with you though, rap shouldn't even be considered a music genre." He smiled up at me, and I knew I had at least a tiny part of his trust now.

 

He had a beautiful smile, and I'll admit that he wasn't awful looking. Tall and lanky, with large hands and curly hair, with bright green eyes that could look right through you, anyone could see that he was a handsome lad if it weren't for the old clothes.

 

"Good." I turned up the radio and we drove to the studio listening to a few songs, while I hummed along, tapping my fingers on my knees to the beat.

 

When we reached the tall glass building I led Harry through the doors, into the elevator and to the booth where Niall was.

 

"Nialler!" I yelled giving him a man hug.

 

"Okay Lou, I know you're bi and all, but can you seriously tone it down just a tad." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

 

I shot him a look that said 'shut up' when I realized that Harry now knew I was bi. I glanced back at him, and he was standing there awkwardly shuffling his feet. I really hope he’s not homophobic.

 

"Harry, this is Niall. Niall, this is Harry." I gestured between them.

 

I watched as Niall looked over Harry as he held out his hand.

 

"Nice to meet ya!" Harry hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

 

I glared at Niall when he wiped his hands off on his trousers quite obviously. That was just beyond rude. I got the feeling that Niall didn't like Harry. I made a mental note to talk to him about that later.

 

"Why don't you go in and have a seat so we can get started." I smiled and opened the door for Harry.

 

He walked in slowly and I closed the door, watching as he walked to the stool and sat on it pulling out his guitar.

 

****

 

A/N Hello!! Do you guys like this story so far? I know it's barely started but just let me know what you think! Okay so this was just a little filler chapter, sorry it's short, but I just felt bad for not posting for a while so I did. I didn't have a lot of time though, sorry:( xx  
Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay so be sure to check out my other Larry stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

 

****

 

“Ready Harry?” Niall spoke into the microphone on our side of the glass.

 

Harry nodded and started to strum his guitar. His voice drifted to my ears and I smiled. He really does have a great voice. Harry closed his eyes and began to sing. He looks really cute when he does that. Stop, Louis.

 

He hummed a few seconds and opened his mouth to start singing.

 

“And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am”

 

Harry opened his eyes and I smiled at him. He blushed and looked down at his feet, looking completely adorable. I wonder if he’s gay. Okay now is not the time to be thinking this.

 

“That was really good Harry, give us just a second.” Niall said from beside me, and held up his index finger to Harry.

 

He released the blue button his finger was on and spun his chair around to face me. He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. This can’t be good.

 

“What?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a little crush on him.” He winked again.

 

“I do not!” I lied.

 

“Whatever Lou, so what do you think about him. I say it’s worth a shot.” I was relieve he changed the subject.

 

“Yeah, definitely, there’s just something unique about his voice that I like.” I sent him another small smile through the glass.

 

He smiled back and I was delighted. Maybe he was finally starting to trust me. Hopefully he does, because if he doesn’t then this is going to be really awkward.

 

“So what’s our next move?” Niall glanced at Harry.

 

I really hope he’ll start to like Harry soon, because Harry seems like a nice guy to me. Then there’s the fact that I might like Harry and if my best friend doesn’t like my possible boyfriend then that could be really bad.

 

“I say we record a demo and we’ll have a meeting with Simon.”

 

Simon is our boss. He’s the head of the company, he’s the one who signs our paychecks, and he’s the one who approves all of our decisions. What Simon says goes. I really hope he’ll approve on Harry.

 

“Alright let’s go talk to Harry.” Niall clapped his hands together and stood up from his chair.

 

**

 

“So Harry, you did really well today.” I tried starting a conversation.

 

“Thanks.” Harry mumbled.

 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house for the night, because it’s really cold outside and I think it’s going to rain.” I kept my eyes on the road.

 

“You really don’t have to do that.” Harry shook his head.

 

“I want to.” I shrugged.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

 

I barely caught his answer, but I was glad he didn’t try to fight me about it any longer. The rest of the ride back to my house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When I pulled into the driveway Harry cleared his throat.

 

“Are you sure you want me to stay here? I feel like I’m intruding.”

 

What’s up with this shyness? The look on his face was pitiful and I couldn’t have said no if I wanted to, which I didn’t. I nodded my head and opened my door. When we stepped inside my medium sized home I let Harry take a minute to look around, before motioning for him to follow me up the stairs.

 

“This is where you’ll be staying.” I pushed open the door and Harry stepped inside and set his guitar case and satchel down at the foot of the bed.

 

“Umm, is it okay if I take a shower?” Harry nervously played with his fingers and stared down at his torn converse.

 

“Yeah, go ahead, make yourself at home. I’ll go get you some pajamas.” I smiled.

 

“No that’s okay, I’ll just wear these again. You don’t have to do that.”

 

“Harry, if you’re going to stay here at least let me help you. Now I’m going to get you some pajamas and that’s final.” I turned on my sass and put my hand on my hip.

 

Harry hung his head and shuffled his feet awkwardly, before mumbling ‘okay’. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him so I patted his shoulder and went to get him some of my clothes. I think tomorrow I’m going to take him shopping. There’s no way I’m letting him go back to living on the streets. He can stay here as long as he wants. I wouldn’t mind having the company now that Eleanor’s gone.

 

I grabbed some red flannel pants and a grey v-neck t-shirt and laid them on Harry’s bed. I sat down on the bed I heard the water running in the bathroom, so I unzipped his satchel quietly. I felt bad for snooping, but I really wanted to know more about him. I opened it, but all it was were a few notebooks, some pens, and another beanie. I flipped through the notebooks quickly and was amazed to find they were filled with songs. There was a total of four notebooks, at least I know he’ll have plenty of songs to sing. I sighed and slid them back into his bag, before knocking on the bathroom door.

 

“I’m just down the hall if you need me.”

 

“Okay.” His voice was muffled from the noise.

 

That night as I laid in bed I thought about everything I was going to do to help Harry. I really hope he’ll warm up to me soon, because I think I might have a small crush on him. I also thought about why he was homeless. Where was his family? Did he have any family?

 

I have so many questions, but I guess I’ll just ask him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hi!! I don’t have much to say except thanks for reading and check out my new Larry “Roads Untraveled”

I pushed open Harry’s door and slipped inside quietly. He looked adorable while sleeping. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted slightly, letting out soft breaths. I pushed back some of his curls that were splayed across his forehead and shook his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open and he rolled onto his back, groaning.

 

“Good morning.” I chirped.

 

“Morning.” He mumbled.

 

“I brought you some clothes, so get dressed and we’re going to get some food and then do a couple of errands.”

 

“Umm…I really should be going.” Harry sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

 

I couldn’t help, but notice how tight my shirt was across his chest and I could clearly see he was fit. Now that he had showered his curls were lighter, curlier, and fluffier. He was even more attractive than I originally thought.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my sass on. “This is your new home.”

 

“You’re making it sound like I’m some kind of stray cat!” Harry glared at me.

 

My face softened and guilt flooded through me. Did he really think I thought he was a stray cat?

 

“No, that’s not what I meant Harry. I just don’t want you to go back to living on that park bench again.” I sat on the bed beside him.

 

“Why do you care?” He sniffed, and I realized a tear had fallen from his eyes.

 

I felt a pang in my chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. I might be three years older than him, but he is taller than me. He leaned his head on my shoulder and his curls tickled my neck. It was then that I noticed how skinny he was. Didn’t this boy eat? Wow, I deserve to be slapped. Of course he doesn’t eat, he’s homeless!

 

“Because, I’m a caring person, and I couldn’t leave you out there all alone. Where are your parents anyway?”

 

I felt him tense and then he was scooting closer and wrapping an arm around my waist. I was shocked that he did it, but I didn’t complain, in fact I felt giddy about it. Oh God, I feel like a thirteen-year old girl with a crush. This boy’s going to be the death of me.

 

“I got in trouble a lot in school and at home, and I had bad grades. My parents divorced about a year ago, but my dad didn’t have enough money to move out so he still lived with us and occasionally took his anger out on me. My mom didn’t notice because she was always getting drunk. Then one day he overheard a conversation between my mum and me when I was telling her I was gay and he said that was the final straw and then punched me in the face. We got into a huge fight where I ended up breaking his arm and then he kicked me out. I ran up to my room grabbed my song books and guitar and ran out of the door. I haven’t been back since.” His body shook with a sob.

 

I rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him. I had no idea all that happened to him. I just guessed maybe he had run away or his parents had died or something. I felt pity for the poor kid. He said he’s been living in the streets for two years, so that means he got kicked out when he was sixteen. Then it hit me like a slap in the face, he was gay. I wanted to fist pump the air, but I knew that would be inappropriate so I settled on trying to cheer him up.

 

“He was wrong to do that to you.” I whispered.

 

Harry sat up and looked at me with puffy eyes and red cheeks. I wiped away a stray tear and he smiled slightly. He really does have a beautiful smile.

 

“Thank you, for everything.” He smiled bigger now and pulled me into a hug.

 

I smelt my strawberry shampoo in his hair and smiled to myself. Okay, let’s pretend I didn’t just smell him. I pulled back and flashed him a smile. I gestured to the clothes and then left the room so he could get dressed. I was sitting down stairs at the table when Harry came in and sat across from me.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

He nodded and followed me out to my car. I drove us to a small café down the street bought us both a donut and tea. I set down Harry’s and he started munching on the donut. I finished my donut and tea, but Harry still hadn’t touched his tea although his donut was gone.

 

“Why aren’t you drinking your tea?” I raised an eyebrow.

 

His eyes widened a little and I think I might’ve seen a hint of fear in them as he picked up the cup and raised it to his lips. He took a small sip and set it back on the table. I watched in amusement as his face scrunched up and he gulped.

 

“You don’t have to pretend to like tea. I won’t be offended.” I laughed.

 

“Thank god, because that’s awful.” He wiped his mouth and jabbed a finger at the tea cup.

 

“Do you like coffee?” I picked up the cup and stood up.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll get you some.” I walked away before he could protest and placed the order.

 

Harry got up and stood beside me as we waited. I glanced at him and he was smiling at me. I felt my stomach turn over.

 

“So umm…where else are we going?” I was happy that he tried to start a conversation.

 

“Well fist I need to drop off something at the post office and then we’re going to get you some clothes.” I smiled at the girl who slid Harry’s coffee to me.

 

I held it out to him and he took it, but our fingers brushed as he did and a spark shot up my arm. Harry shoved his hand into his pocket, which made me wonder if he felt it to. I hope he did.

 

“I don’t-“

 

“Harry what did I say about arguing with me?” I said as we climbed back into my car.

 

“That I shouldn’t do it.” He mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“Correct, now what’s your favorite store?”

 

Harry shrugged, so I turned into a Jack Wills. Everyone likes Jack Wills. We had been looking for about ten minutes and so far Harry only had two white shirts and one pair of black skinny jeans. I watched from across the store as he picked up a purple Jack Wills hoodie and looked over at me. I nodded my head and a grin broke out on his face as he walked towards me with it.

 

We went to two more stores and by then Harry had almost an entire wardrobe, complete with three different colors of converse. I even got a new pair of TOMS for myself. I stopped talking mid-sentence when I realized Harry wasn’t listening to me and he had stopped walking. I followed his gaze to a pair of black Ray Bans. I gave his shoulder a gentle push and we walked to the counter.

 

“No Louis, I can’t let you buy those for me, they’re really expensive.”

 

“Harry I have plenty of money and you obviously really like them.”

 

Harry stared at me for a few seconds before sighing and looking down at his feet. He’s just too darn cute!

 

“It’s just, you’re spending a lot of money on me, and I’m not really worth it.”

 

I stared in disbelief. Did he really think that low of himself?

 

“Harry look at me.” He didn’t look up, so I put two fingers under his chin and forced him too. “You are worth it, if you want something, tell me and it’s yours. I don’t care how much it costs, all I care about is you.” I mentally slapped myself as the last words tumbled out of my mouth.

 

“You care about me?” Harry searched my face and I smiled.

 

“Yes.” I said simply.

 

I bought the sun glasses and handed them to Harry. He put them on and smiled. Wow, he looked incredibly hot in them. I pushed the thought to the back of my head before I did anything stupid and subconsciously grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the store.

 

When we were back in my car I noticed Harry was staring at me. I turned to him, but he didn’t look away like I expected him too.

 

“What is there something on my face?” I raised a hand to my cheek.

 

“No one’s ever cared about me before.” He smiled.

 

I swear if these feelings in my chest don’t go away soon, I’m going to explode. How could you not care about Harry? He’s so adorable! I didn’t know how to reply to that so I just started the car and drove to a small ice cream parlor. Harry’s eyes lit up and he grinned when he saw where we were.

 

“I take it you like Ice-cream?” I chuckled.

 

“I love it!” Harry opened his door and I followed him.

 

We ate ice-cream until I thought I was going to be sick, and then went home. When we got there I helped Harry take his stuff upstairs and put it all away. When we were done I did a belly-flop onto his bed and he laughed. Then, my phone rang, so I flipped over to answer it.

 

“Sup, my Irish Leprechaun?” I spoke into my phone.

 

“Louis! Why haven’t you been answering? We have a meeting with Simon in ten minutes! You and Harry better get your arses down here quick! He’s leaving in an hour for his flight so the meeting was moved.” Niall yelled, before hanging up the phone.

 

“Shit.” I muttered.

 

Harry looked up confused and I jumped into action. I ran to his closet and snatched out a white button down shirt and black slacks, then I ran to my room and grabbed the exact same thing plus two ties.

 

“Harry get in the car!” I yelled running in my bathroom to get my hair brush.

 

I met Harry at the bottom of the stairs and we ran to the car. I was panicking, because it’s a thirty minute drive and we only have ten minutes, and I really wanted this meeting with Simon to go well. Simon hates it when people are late.

 

“Where are we going?” Harry said buckling his seatbelt.

 

“The meeting with Simon got moved up and is in seven minutes.” I threw his clothes at him. “Get dressed.”

 

“In here?” Harry asked, clearly shocked.

 

“Yes, we don’t have time to change once we get there; we’re already going to be late.” I huffed.

 

Harry glanced down at his shirt before slowly pulling it off. I tried to keep my eyes on the road, but it was extremely tempting to look at his perfectly toned chest. I subconsciously licked my lips as he pulled on the white shirt and began buttoning it. I almost lost it when he took off his pants. I blushed furiously when he noticed me staring, but I mean come on, he was practically getting naked next to me, and I hated to admit it, but I could feel my pants getting tighter. I was basically eye-raping him.

 

I immediately started thinking of all of my turn offs and fortunately I was able to calm down a little. I stopped at a red light and yanked off my own shirt. I reached for my button down shirt and blushed when I realized Harry was staring at me. I threw my hair brush at him and he started trying to tame his curls. I was so caught up in watching his face scrunch up in concentration that I forgot to go when the light turned green.

 

I quickly sped off to the studio and checked the time. We were already ten minutes late. I sighed and jumped out of the car. Harry stepped out and we sprinted to the elevator. When we got to the top floor right outside of Simon’s office I stopped Harry. His tie was hanging around his neck. He saw my gaze and frowned.

 

“I don’t know how to tie it.”

 

I reached up and began tying his tie for him. I tried to ignore the fact that our faces were just a few inches apart, but it was extremely hard when I could feel his hot breath hitting my cheek. I glanced into his eyes and I felt trapped. I couldn’t look away, all I knew was that we were both leaning in. I glanced at his lips quickly and just as he stepped forward the door in front of us burst open, and we sprang apart.

 

“Come on, Simon’s waiting.” Niall grabbed our arms and pulled us inside the office.

 

“Welcome Harry, good to see you Louis.” Simon spun around in his chair to face us.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis’s POV

“Hi Sir, It’s nice to meet you.” Harry shook Simon’s hand and grinned at him.

“Well at least this one has manners.” Simon sighed and sat back down in his chair.

He was referring to a guy who I brought in about two months ago. He was the rudest person I had ever met, but he was a good singer. I don’t know where he is now; we transferred him to another recording company. I was just hoping that Harry could stay here. I kind of like having him around, I get lonely.

“So Harry, I’ve listened to your demo and I must say that I’m impressed. You have an amazing voice, but a lot of people can sing, so what makes you special?” Simon raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I’ve been singing since I could talk, and it’s pretty much all I do now. I love doing it and I’ll never stop no matter what. There isn’t really anything special about me, singing is just something that I like to do.” Harry said confidently.

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding when Harry replied calmly. Simon seemed satisfied with his answer and grinned. That in itself was a big accomplishment, because Simon was hard to please and could be pretty mean if he wasn’t.

“I like you.” Simon grinned. “You’re not cocky or arrogant, you know what you can do and you won’t stop for anyone. Those are great qualities to have Mr. Styles. Welcome to London Recording Studios Inc. I expect an album from you soon.” He stood up. “Now I really must be going. Louis, he is your responsibility, I expect you to guide him through this, and help him in every way possible.”

“Of course.” I smiled and patted Harry on the back. “Well done.” I whispered in his ear.

He grinned at me and as soon as Simon closed the door he wrapped me up in a hug. I melted into his embrace and tried to fight the nervous feeling in my stomach. I loved the feeling of his warm skin against my cold skin, and I never wanted to pull away. I discretely sniffed him, and I let out a soft sigh at the minty smell. He smelled like a mixture of mint and coffee. It was an odd combination, but it smelt really good.

“Thank you.” He mumbled against my shoulder.

 

“You’re welcome.” I mumbled back.

**

“Come on let’s celebrate!” I laughed.

I opened a bottle of champagne and poured Harry and myself a glass. I handed him a cup and we toasted, before drinking the bubbly liquid. We had celebrated by going out to dinner and then for ice-cream. Harry downed his glass in one breath and I smirked.

“Is it alright if I got to bed, I’m sort of tired.” Harry looked down at his feet nervously.

I glanced at the clock, and I wasn’t surprised to see it was already nine o’clock. That’s early for me, but I guess Harry hasn’t had proper sleeping hours in a while, living on the street and all. I finished off my glass and looked over Harry once to make sure he was alright. He looked fine, just a bit tired.

“Yeah go ahead.” I nodded.

He sent me a small smile and walked past me, accidently brushing our arms together. Sparks shot up my arm at his touch and I shivered. I ran upstairs after I heard his door shut, and jumped into a cold shower, scrubbing furiously at my body, which I was sure would be raw when I got out. I let the cold water soothe my burning skin as I thought about Harry.

Just because he’s gay doesn’t mean he’ll like me. I mean, yeah I have lots of money, and he lives with me, and I’m nice to him, and he’s starting to trust me, and…wait. There might actually be a chance of him liking me! I just have to keep this up. I don’t want to push him into anything. The last thing I want is for him to leave.

But what about that ‘almost kiss’ before the meeting with Simon? We didn’t talk about it, it was forgotten after Harry got signed to our label. I couldn’t help but feel disappointed when Niall interrupted us. I was really looking forward to having his plump pink lips pressed against my own. I sighed loudly and finished shampooing my feathery locks, before turning off the water.

I chuckled when I realized I had been in the shower for forty-five minutes. I quickly dried off, pulled on my pajamas, and brushed my teeth. When I was ready for bed I walked down the hall to check on Harry. I peeked inside and smiled. He had his knees pulled up and most of his face was pressed into his pillow. His right hand was gripping the duvet tightly and his left hand was under the covers. His head turned slightly and his eyes opened. I went to step back and close the door, but he stopped me.

“Louis, do you have an extra blanket?”

I frowned, my house is always warm, in fact I’m hot right now, so how is he cold? I stepped inside and walked over to his closet, pulling open the doors. I reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a green fluffy blanket. I walked over to Harry’s side and covered Him with it. He instantly used his hand that was previously under the covers to pull the blanket up to his chin.

“Are you cold? Do you want me to turn the heat up?” I rubbed my tired eyes as I spoke.

“No, I’m good now. Thank you.” He nodded his head, then pressed his face back into the pillow.

I smiled affectionately down at the boy. He just looks so cute when he’s sleeping. I left the room quietly, but not before getting a ‘good night Lou’ from Harry. I returned it and skipped back to my room, sliding under the covers. I had a weird feeling in my stomach ever since he called me ‘Lou’. It was the first time he’d ever done that, and I hope it’s not the last.


	7. Chapter 7

Around 4 AM I was woken up by an awful sound. It was like choking and gagging mixed together. It took me a minute to get over my groggy, sleepy state, but once I did I realized the sound was coming from Harry’s room.

I threw the covers off of me and ran to his room, not even bothering to put on clothes. I ran into his room in just my boxers, but he wasn’t in bed. I saw the light was on in the bathroom so I opened the door.

Harry was leaning against the bath tub breathing heavily, but when the door opened his eyes locked with mine for a second, before he lurched forward and puked into the toilet. I rushed forward and patted his back, also pushing some of his curls away from his face. When he finished I helped him lean against the tub again.

I guess I should have seen this coming. My house is hot, yet he was freezing, and he went to bed really early claiming that he was tired. I should have known something was up.

I grabbed a rag from the sink and wet it. I held Harry’s chin gently in one hand and I used the other to hold the rag and wipe his mouth with it. He looked pitiful as he slumped against the wall and tub.

“I’m sorry I woke you.” Harry said in a raspy voice.

“Don’t apologize, this isn’t your fault.” I tossed the rag into the sink and went into the kitchen to get him some water.

When I came back he was leant over the toilet making awful gagging noises. I rushed to his side and once again pushed back his hair and rubbed his back. I noticed a few tears fall from his eyes as he gagged but nothing came out.

“There’s nothing left, but it won’t stop.” He wheezed. “It hurts.”

My heart was breaking for the younger boy. I hate seeing people in pain, but I especially hate seeing Harry in pain. Even though I barely know him, he’s very special to me. I don’t know, there’s just something about him that makes me feel drawn to him. Wow, when did my life become so cliché?

“It okay, you’re gonna be okay. Just take a deep breath.” I tried to sooth him.

He took a shaky breath and eventually the heaving stopped. He slumped back against the tub and rubbed his head with his large hands. I grabbed the glass of water again and squatted down so that I was at his height.

“Gargle this. Don’t swallow.” I warned.

I handed him the glass of water and he took it, swishing the water around in his mouth. When he finished he weakly spit it into the toilet.

I set the glass on the counter and got the rag to wipe his mouth again. He made to stand up, but his legs wobbled, so he sat back down.

I shoved an arm under his knees and one across his back. It took all of my strength to carry him back to his bed. He may be skinny, but he’s still a tall eighteen year old boy. I layed him down gently on the mattress, then I pulled the duvet around him, effectively tucking him in to bed like a mother would a child.

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No need to thank me.” I shook my head and forced a small smile.

I turned to leave, but something tugged on my arm, so I spun around and faced Harry again, frowning slightly.

“W-will you stay until I f-fall asleep?” He stuttered shyly.

“Of course.” I smiled.

The butterflies were having a disco party in my stomach as I lay down on the other side of Harry. I sat up with my back against the head board so I wouldn’t fall asleep. I laced my fingers together and rested them on my stomach, listening to Harry’s quiet breathing.

“By the way,” Harry slowly rolled over and faced me. “Do you always sleep like that?” He smirked as his eyes traveled from my head to my toes.

“Yeah, sorry I was going to put some clothes on, but I was worried and just wanted to get here as quick as I could.” I was glad it was dark, because my cheeks were on fire.

“Thanks for caring.” His grin made my heart melt with the sweetness and sincerity of it.

He looked genuinely thrilled that I cared about him, but how could you not? I grinned back and reached out my hand to ruffle his curls.

He sighed contently and closed his eyes, leaning into my hand.

“Goodnight Lou.” He whispered. “You don’t mind if I call you that right?” He frowned.

“Of course not, as long as I can call you Hazza or something like that.” I laughed.

He grinned in response and then closed his eyes again. He snuggled his face into his pillow and eventually his breathing evened out.

I know it’s a little creepy, but I was fascinated with watching him sleep. He just looked so peaceful and innocent. He looked like a normal eighteen year old, not someone who lived on the streets for two years.

I subconsciously pushed back his fringe and placed a kiss on his forehead. As soon as I realized what I had done my eyes widened and I panicked. I checked to make sure he was still asleep, and luckily he was. Good, I don’t know how I would explain to him why I kissed him in the forehead. It would probably go something like this ‘Oh well you just looked so adorable sleeping, and so I kissed your forehead, I hope you don’t mind’, that wouldn’t go very well. I’d probably end up scaring him away.

I sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. I laid down on my bed, but after an hour I still couldn’t fall sleep. It was already 5 AM so I decided to get up anyway. I had to get my mind off of Harry and I needed to do a few things down at the recording company.

I pulled on a simple grey T-shirt and bright blue skinny jeans with my grey TOMS. After writing Harry a quick note telling him I would be back later, I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and left the house.

When I reached the studio thirty minutes later, I walked briskly into my office, not wanting to talk to anyone. I sat down in my chair and opened my desk drawer, pulling out a stack of papers I had yet to fill out.

After two and a half hours of filling out paperwork for the new artists, including Harry, my hand was cramping up. I put the papers into a file that I would give to Simon later, and rubbed my hands over my face.

I closed my eyes momentarily and just leaned back in my chair, enjoying the quiet. My quiet was interrupted however when my phone started ringing.

I glanced carelessly at the screen, but my stomach churned when I saw the caller I.D.

Eleanor Calder

I tentatively answered it and pressed the phone to my ear, immediately pulling it away when she started yelling at me.

“Louis Tomlinson where the hell are you?! And who is this boy? Is that why you broke up with me, because you found yourself a new boy toy?” She yelled angrily.

“Are you at my house?” I asked breathlessly.

“Yes, and you better get your arse here soon. Until then, I think I’ll have a little chat with Harry.” She laughed evilly and hung up before I could respond.

I sprang up from my chair and rushed down to my car, driving quickly back to my house to stop what I knew would be a disaster.

***

Harry’s POV

I was awoken by a knock at the door too early in the morning for my liking. I didn’t bother getting up, because I figured Louis would get it, but when the knocking didn’t stop I grudgingly got up and walked down the hall.

Surprisingly, Louis wasn’t in his room. I called his name a few times, but he didn’t answer. I noticed a yellow piece paper on the table with my name on it, so I picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Harry,

I had to finish some things down at the studio. I’ll be back around 9, call me if you need me. (There’s a house phone to your left ;) ) 701-555-5959

-Lou

I sat the letter down and went to the door. Maybe, Louis had come home early or something. I soon found out that it wasn’t Louis at the door.

Behind the door stood a tall thin girl with brown wavy hair and brown eyes to match. Her clothes looked really expensive, like they came out of one of those fashion magazines. She raised her eyebrows and scoffed at me.

“And who are you?” She wrinkled her nose.

Just like I thought, she’s a stuck up bitch. I gulped nervously, wanting nothing more than for Louis to come home and save me. I’ve never really like strangers, and this one’s not any different.

“I’m Harry, Louis’s not here at the moment sorry.” I mumbled, feeling low compared to her.

“What are you doing here? Where’s Louis?” She narrowed her eyes.

“He went to the studio to finish some things. I can tell him you stopped by.” I avoided her first question, because honestly, I didn’t have an answer for it.

“That won’t be necessary, I’ll just wait here until he gets back.” She spat, walking past me and sitting on the couch.

“Umm, do you like, know Louis or-“

“Of course I know him!” She cut me off by pulling out her phone and typing something in.

Seconds later I heard a dull ringing sound, but it disappeared once she put the phone to her ear. I heard a mumble, but I couldn’t quite make out what the voice on the other end said. I awkwardly closed the door and sat in the recliner as far away from her as I could get.

“Louis Tomlinson where the hell are you?! And who is this boy? Is that why you broke up with me, because you found yourself a new boy toy?” She yelled angrily.

Broke up? Does that mean she’s his ex. And what’s this about me being a ‘boy toy’. What does that even mean?

“Yes, and you better get your arse here soon. Until then, I think I’ll have a little chat with Harry.” She laughed evilly and hung up on Louis.

I wanted to get up and walk away, but for some reason my arms and legs weren’t working. I stared intently at her as she eyed me curiously.

“I don’t care how you and Louis met or any of that bullshit, but there is something I want you to know. Louis isn’t who he says he is. He may seem nice and caring at first, but it’s all an act. You can’t trust him, he’ll only leave you broken and alone, like he’s done to countless others, including me. He broke my heart and he’ll do the same to you”

I wanted to speak up, to stop her, but a small part of me wanted to hear this, even though she seemed crazy. Besides, he couldn’t break my heart, because we weren’t dating. I might like him a little, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to break my heart. I hope.

“He’s a heartless jerk who only cares about himself. You’d be better off to get out now, because trust me, he’s not worth it. Been there, done that. He’ll make you feel special, like you’re the only person in the world, but then he’ll stop caring. He loses interest and then he’ll kick you out.”

He didn’t seem heartless when he bought me all those things, got me a record deal, and helped me when I was sick this morning, but maybe it was all an act. I never thought I’d say this, but I like living here, I don’t want to get kicked out.

“And he’ll do it without looking back. We broke up a week ago and he already found himself someone else to lead into his trap. You poor boy, if I were you I would just leave now.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s all lies, he doesn’t care about you or what you’ve been through, he only pretends to. I’m sorry you have to hear all this coming from me, but it’s the truth.” She sighed.

No matter how much I wanted to believe that she was lying, everything in me was saying she wasn’t. It was a little odd that he just picked me up off of the streets like that, then bought me nice things, and made me feel like I mattered. He said he cared about me. Was that all a lie?

My eyes burned, but I refused to let the tears fall. This was the first time someone actually cared about me, and it turned out to be a lie. I have a really shitty life.

I shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence that followed her little speech. The door behind me swung open, but I was too shocked to turn around and see who it was, although I knew it was Louis.

“What do you want Eleanor?” Louis crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Well I came to apologize and ask for your forgiveness, but I see you’ve already gotten yourself a new boyfriend.” She gestured to me and I turned away, not wanting Louis to see the tears slipping from my eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and I told you, we’re done. Now please get out of my house.” He pointed at the door angrily.

I shuddered at the harsh tone he was using. It reminded me of my dad when he would come home drunk and beat me up for no reason. Maybe Eleanor was right, maybe this was who he really was. This was definitely the angriest I’d ever seen him.

I could faintly hear Louis and Eleanor screaming at each other, but they weren’t paying any attention to me, so I silently slipped out the door and ran from the house with tears blurring my vision.

***

Louis’s POV

“And of all people, you find that filthy whore!” She shook her head in disgust.

“Don’t you dare talk about Harry like that! He is an amazing person, but you can’t see that because you’re a rude bitch!” Spit left flew from my mouth at my words.

How could she even say that about Harry? He was neither filthy nor a whore. Anger bubbled inside me, and if she wasn’t a girl I swear I would’ve knocked her out by now. I can’t believe I once loved her? Can you believe that?

“Whatever enjoy the whore, I’m leaving.” She stalked away, her heels making a clicking noise as she climbed into her car and drove away.

I turned to apologize to Harry, but he was no longer sitting in the recliner.

“Harry?” My throat was raw from screaming at Eleanor.

No answer. Curiously, I walked upstairs to his room and peeked in. He wasn’t there either. I checked the bathroom, my room, my bathroom, the kitchen, the backyard, and the living room again. I started to panic when it hit me that he wasn’t there.

Harry left. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

I leaned against the wall for support as the only thought that crossed my mind was ‘What have I done?’


	8. Chapter 8

Niall’s POV

“That’s really good Zayn, I’m sure Austin will love it!” I clapped Zayn on the back and smiled warmly.

He grinned and put the drawing back into his bag. Zayn’s our cover art designer, he’s wicked good at drawing. He does all of our singers’ album covers. My thigh started to buzz, so I pulled out my phone and grinned at the caller ID.

“What’s up Tommo?” I answered.

“N-Niall, I need your help. Please, come. Hurry!” His voice was shaky and I could tell he was crying.

Me being me, I jumped to the worst conclusion.

“What happened Louis? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did Harry hurt you?” Anger flared up inside me at the thought of that hurting my best friend.

“No!” He screeched. “Eleanor, and she- Just hurry. I’ll explain later. I need to f-find him before something bad happens.” He sobbed.

“Find who?” I stood up, putting on my coat and grabbing my car keys.

“H-Harry. He’s gone, and it’s all my f-fault.” I heard a car engine start as I started my own.

“What do you want me to do? I’m on my way.”

I don’t like Harry at all. Okay, so he has a great voice, but he’s homeless. The only reason I’m helping Louis find him is because Louis is obviously pretty torn up about him leaving. Him leaving just proves that he’s a heartless prick.

“Just drive around and look for him. Call me if you see him.” He sounded a bit more composed now, which in turn, calmed me.

“We’ll find him Lou. I’ll call Zayn and Liam too.” I tried to reassure him.

“Thanks.” He said quietly.

The line went dead and I immediately called Zayn and Liam. Liam is one of the other sound guys like me. Luckily we had all met with Louis and Harry a few days before their meeting with Simon. After I explained to them that we had to find Harry they all started driving around town looking for the curly-haired boy.

After an hour of searching none of us had found Harry yet and it was lunch time, so I called Louis back. That was a mistake.

“Did you find him?” Louis asked hopefully.

I hated to be the one to crush his spirits, but I couldn’t lie to him.

“No, sorry. Zayn, Liam, and I were going out for lunch, do you want to join? We can continue looking for Harry afterwards.

“No.” He sighed. “I’m going to keep looking.”

“Louis, I can hear in your voice that you’re worn out. Just come for thirty minutes and then I promise you we will find him.”

“Fine.” He sniffed.

“We. Will. Find. Him.” I repeated firmly.

Once again Louis hung up without a goodbye. I sighed and texted him were we were going for lunch. Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting around a table in silence. Liam and I on one side and Zayn and Louis on the other.

“Louis?” Zayn bumped shoulders with him.

Louis tore his gaze away from the window and met Zayn’s eyes with a broken expression. I’ve never seen him act this way before, and honestly it scares me.

“No offence, but why are you so worried about him? I’m sure he’ll come back sooner or later.” Zayn shrugged.

“What happened, why did he leave?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why does it matter? You should be glad he left. He’s a worthless bum.” I muttered.

My cheek stung sharply as Louis slapped me across the face. My eyes widened in shock at his actions. Louis would never hurt a fly, so I must have touched a nerve. I mean it must have taken a lot for him to actually hit me. In all the years I’ve known him, he’s never gotten angry with me or anyone else, at least not angry enough to hit them.

“Don’t fucking talk about him like that.” He spat.

Wow. He’s really protective over Harry. Am I missing something?

“Eleanor came back when I wasn’t there. She talked to Harry, but by the time I got there she was finished and I told her to leave. When I turned around Harry wasn’t there anymore. I looked everywhere, but he wasn’t in the house.” A tear rolled down Louis’s cheek as he spoke.

“What a bitch.” I muttered. “Eleanor, not Harry.” I clarified.

What? I don’t want to be hit again. That hurt! I rubbed my cheek and hoped it wasn’t to red or swollen. For someone who never gets into fights, Louis got a strong arm.

“You like him don’t you?” Zayn questioned.

Louis’s gaze returned to the window as he let out a shaky sigh. We all exchanged a knowing glance.

“Why don’t you like him Niall, I thought he was a good guy.” Liam frowned.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just hung up on the whole ‘Homeless’ thing.” I shrugged.

“It’s not his fault!” Louis practically yelled, glaring at me again.

At that particular moment a curly headed green-eyed boy’s head looked over the seat behind us. He was sitting in the booth behind us, but had turned around so that he could hear our conversation. I elbowed Liam and nudged my head in Harry’s direction. Zayn saw me and subtly turned his head to look up at him.

When all of our gazes were on Harry he put a finger to his lips, silently pleading with us not to tell Louis he was there. I nodded just as Louis sighed again. We all looked away from Harry quickly and back at Louis who turned to us again.

“He may be homeless, but he’s the sweetest guy I know. He’s kind, and caring. I know he’d never hurt anyone. I love how shy and awkward he is, it’s quite adorable actually.” Louis cracked a smile. “He’s quiet, but he’s not afraid to be himself. I may not know everything about him, but I do know that he’s an amazing person.” Louis sighed. “I just don’t understand why you can’t see that.” He muttered and turned back to the window.

I glanced up to Harry. He was grinning like a madman and a light blush crossed his cheeks. I winked at him and he disappeared for a few seconds. Then he was standing in front of our table and we were all grinning at him. Louis was staring out the window sadly, not knowing that Harry was standing literally two feet away from him.

“Do you really think that?” Harry spoke quietly.

I swear I have never seen Louis move so fast in my life as he did in that moment. His head whipped around and after letting out a noise somewhere between a scream and a sob. He launched himself over Zayn and wrapped his arms around Harry in a bone crushing hug.

***

Louis’s POV

I squeezed Harry tightly and slowly his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet scent, strawberry with a small amount of mint.

“Whatever she said, she lied. I’m so sorry.” I whispered against his shoulder.

I kept muttering apologies over and over again until finally Harry pushed me back gently and put his hand over my mouth, silencing me.

“If I forgive you will you stop apologizing?” He chuckled.

I nodded my head frantically and he removed his hand. I immediately latched myself onto him again. This time he didn’t hesitate to hug me back.

***

We went home after saying goodbye to the guys. I made Niall apologize to Harry, but Harry waved it off saying he heard those things all the time, which made me want to cry all over again. We were watching TV when a thought occurred to me.

“Why were you in the café anyways?” I turned my head away from the TV and looked up at Harry.

I was lying down on the couch with my legs thrown across Harry’s lap carelessly. The fact that he let me and even had a hand resting on my shin, sent tingles up my spine. He looked at me and frowned.

“I was cold and it was the nearest place.” He stated flatly.

“Well for once I’m glad you were cold.” I looked back at the TV.

He snorted and turned to me with an amused expression. I gave him a weird look and he rolled his eyes. His index finger started tracing imaginary circle on my legs and he bit his lip.

“Did you really miss me that much?” He laughed, but I could tell there was some seriousness behind his question.

“Yes, I hate being alone.” I felt my cheeks heating up under his intense stare.

“I was only gone for like an hour and a half.” He shook his head, grinning.

“What did she say to you?” I abruptly changed the subject.

The curiosity has been eating me alive ever since Eleanor said she had a ‘little chat’ with Harry. He tensed and looked away from me.

I sat up, but kept my legs on his lap. I tapped his shoulder and he turned his head, but kept his eyes on his feet, refusing to meet my eyes.

“She said that you didn’t really care about me. She told me that you were just going to break my heart like you did to everyone else. She said that I couldn’t trust you. She said you’d make me feel special, but then kick me out and leave me alone. She said it was all a lie and that I should get out while I still had the chance.”

“Harry-“ I started to speak, but he interrupted me.

“I didn’t want to believe her, but she was right. Who would care about a loser like me?”

Well, there goes my heart.

“I do. I care about you Harry, probably more than I should.” I said honestly. “Don’t listen to her or anyone else. Everything I said at that café was true.” I cupped his cheek and made him look at me.

“Why?” His voice cracked.

“Why what?” I whispered.

The way he was looking at me and the way he was trembling made me feel like if I spoke to loudly, he would just shatter into a million pieces. His eyes were brimming with tears and I could feel my own eyes begin to sting. Seeing him in pain has got to be the worst sight in the world, it’s something I hope I don’t have to see often.

“Why do you care? Why did you bring me here? Why are you letting me live here with you? Why did you buy me all that stuff? Why did you get me a record deal? Why did you help me when I was sick? Why did you try so hard to find me when I left? Why?” He rambled, the tears now falling freely down his flushed ckeeks.

“Because you’re worth it.” I wiped a few tears from his face with my thumb.

At that, he went completely limp and fell onto me. I slowly laid back, taking him with me. I shifted so that he was lying in front of me, but still facing me. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was sticking out as he tried to stop crying. I resisted the urge to kiss him as he buried his face in my shirt. I threw one arm over him and pulled him closer. He was gripping my other hand tightly, causing it to have this weird burning sensation. Our legs were tangled together, but I didn’t mind it one bit.

He looked so vulnerable like that. Like he was a little kid that needed his mother’s comforting. It was terrible to see him like that. I knew then that I had just seen him hit his breaking point.

And that’s how we fell asleep, curled up together on my couch while the rain outside created a bittersweet lullaby.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes slowly when something hard pushed against my chest. Harry was looking up at me with a small frown. I realized it was his hand that was pushing against my chest and that we were still lying on the couch.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He mumbled.

“I need to get up anyway. What time is it?” I released Harry from my grasp and reached into my back pocket for my phone.

Harry stood up and stretched. I was momentarily distracted when his shirt rose up and I could see a strip of tan skin. I tore my gaze away from his back and glanced down at my home screen.

“Shit! I’m late.” I jumped up and ran to my room to get dressed.

I threw on my light blue button down shirt, a navy blue tie, and navy blue dress pants. I ran from my room and snatched my keys and wallet off of the counter, shoving the wallet into my pocket.

“I gotta go to work, call me if you need me!” I shouted over my shoulder to Harry as I ran out the door.

I drove as fast as I could to the studio and ran into the elevator. Of course, Simon had to be standing in the elevator when it finally opened. I have terrible luck.

“How was your trip sir?” I asked, hoping he wouldn’t realize I was late.

“Wonderful.” He grinned. “I was sad I had to leave, but someone has to watch you all.”

“That’s my job sir.” I laughed.

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator. I waved to him and pushed the button for the fourteenth floor, so I could get to my office.

When I got there I took some time to organize my desk, when I got that call from Eleanor I kind of just threw everything around while I was trying to find my keys and phone. I walked down the hall to Niall’s recording booth like I did every morning so we could catch up.

“Sup Tommo! I’m assuming you’re late because of Harry.” He pushed a button on his keyboard and gave the singer a thumbs up.

“It wasn’t his fault. We fell asleep on the couch and I didn’t hear my alarm.” I glared at him.

“Are you sure you don’t fancy him?” Niall raised and eyebrow.

“What? Me, fancy Harry? No.” I groaned. “Is it that obvious?”

“I’ve known you for twelve years, I can read you like an open book.” Niall grinned.

“Whatever, just don’t tell anyone about it.”

Niall nodded and pushed some more buttons on his soundboard to make the guy’s voice sound better.

“By the way, Justin’s album needs to be finished by Friday.” I informed him.

I left the room and went back to my office to make some phone calls. After talking to a very annoying lady I finally had arranged for a publicist to meet with our new artist Justin and also one for Harry.

I filled out some more paperwork, then walked around checking on all of the recording booths and talking to some of the new singers until it was lunch time.

I drove home to pick up Harry so we could go out for lunch. When I got there, he was sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Come one, let’s go get some lunch.” I waved him over and we walked to my car.

I took him to one of my favorite Italian restaurants and ordered us a pepperoni pizza to share. I only did it because they’re pretty big and after seeing how small Harry’s appetite is, I didn’t think we could eat two whole pizzas. Harry didn’t complain, so I didn’t worry about it.

“So, you’ll be coming in every Wednesday from now on to work on your album. Also I arranged for you to meet with a publicist in a few weeks.”

“Um, thanks.” He scratched the back of his neck. “What kind of songs do I have to sing?”

“Anything you want really. If you need help we have some professional song writers, but I doubt you’ll need them. Your songs are really good.”

I smiled at the waitress as she placed our pizza down in the middle of the table along with two plates and our drinks.

I put two pieces on my plate and watched Harry do the same. We ate in silence for a few minutes. Each of us just enjoying the other’s company. After that we just talked about our lives and what we liked to do.

I learned that Harry’s favorite color is Orange, he likes cats, and he’s always wanted to go camping. He said something about his mum not wanting to camp, so they didn’t. I made a mental note to take him camping one day.

After a short argument about who was going to pay, I finally convinced Harry to let me pay the bill, but he insisted that he would get the tip, so I let him.

I dropped Harry off at home, then went back to work. Niall was waiting in my office for me, looking slightly angry. This can’t be good, an angry leprechaun is not a good thing.

“What’s wrong with you?” I sat down in my chair and stared ahead at Niall.

“You blew me off!” He shouted.

“What are you talking about?”

“We were supposed to go out for lunch today and then go to that new store!” He sighed. “But you just disappeared.”

“Ah! Sorry man, I forgot. Harry was home by himself, and I thought he’d be hungry so we went out for lunch. Can we go another time?”

“You were with Harry? So you’d rather hang out with some guy you just met than with your best friend?!” He shouted.

“Niall, it’s not like that.”

“Whatever, I hope you have fun with Harry.” He stood up and stalked away.

Is he seriously jealous of Harry? He knows how much Harry means to me, but Niall and I are best friends; nothing is supposed to come between us, so why did he act like that?

By the time we closed up I was exhausted both physically and mentally. I had been thinking about my situation with Niall and what I was going to do about Harry. Both took a lot of concentration. I decided I’d make it up to Niall by getting us tickets to go see his favorite singer, Ed Sheeran. As for Harry, I’m just going to keep playing it cool and hope he doesn’t find out that I like him.

I stopped at the phone store on my way home and picked up Harry a black I-phone. I contemplated getting him the white one, but in the end I reasoned that if mine was white and his was black then we wouldn’t get them mixed up.

As soon as I stepped through my door I heard the hum of a guitar and Harry’s melodic voice drifting through the house. I sat my stuff down quietly and tip toed up the stairs.

 

“Tonight, looking back on all this life  
It's funny how the time goes by  
And how, sometimes It slides away

Time, sliding through the dead of night  
Shaking 'till you start to cry  
Your eyes won't dry, Till light of day”

 

I made it to the top of the stairs and poked my head through Harry’s door. He was sitting on his bed with his back to the door, so I opened the door wider and stood in the doorway to listen.

 

“And sleep away  
Don't let it go, don't let it fade  
Your dreams may cave, and falling apart  
It's the only way, we go so low  
When you don't know, I will

I will

If you go, take a little piece of me  
Hang it by the place you sleep, and dream of me  
Don't leave

Just sleep away  
Don't let it go, don't let it fade  
Your dreams may cave, and falling apart  
It's the only way, we go so low  
When you don't know, I will

We go so low  
When you don't know, I will

I will

Tonight, looking back on all this life  
It's funny how the time goes by  
And how, sometimes, It's slides away”

 

He strummed the guitar a few more times, then wrote something down in the open notebook in front of him.

“I like that one.” I commented.

Harry jumped and his head whipped around to face me. I grinned at him and he returned it.

“Louis! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Harry bent down to put his guitar back in its case.

“Sorry, I was just transfixed by your voice.” I sat next to him on the bed.

“Shut up.” Harry blushed.

“I’m serious.” I protested.

Harry grinned, while trying to hide his blush. I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket to pull out Harry’s new phone.

“I got you something.” I tapped his arm with it and he turned around to face me again.

He took it from me and studied it for a minute, then set it down carefully on the table beside his bed.

“Please stop.” He whispered.

“Stop what?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Stop buying me stuff!” He laughed. “I feel bad, because you’re wasting your money on me.”

“It’s not wasted and if it really bothers you, then you can just pay me back when you’re the next teen pop sensation.” I laughed.

He slapped my arm lightly, grinning from ear to ear.

“You have dimples.” I poked one of them and he immediately brought his hands up to cover his face.

“Oh god, don’t look at them, they’re horrible.”

“No they’re not!” I grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. “They’re cute.”

Whoops. I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. I became aware that I was still holding onto his wrists and that the room had become silent. I felt my cheeks heating up when his grin slowly fell. He started to lean in and after composing myself I did too.

It was as if everything was in slow motion, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as my eyes slipped closed. I was sure we were only an inch away when my phone started to ring, making us spring apart instantly.

So close.

I snatched my phone from my pocket and strutted from the room, ready to yell at whoever was calling me and interrupted our moment.

We were about to kiss! That’s the second time someone has interrupted us.

“What do you want?” I snapped

“That’s no way to talk to your mother young man!”

“Oh sorry mum! Why is it you called? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

“I just called to let you know that Lottie’s in a coma.” She said bitterly.

“She’s what?!” I yelled.

“Her boyfriend was driving her home and they got into a car crash. She hit her head really hard.”

I heard Harry thudding down the stairs and seconds later he appeared in the kitchen looking worried.

“Is everything okay? I heard you yell.” He stood across from me at the table and watched me, but I ignored him.

“Since when does she have a boyfriend? I warned you about this, but you don’t listen to me do you?” I combed my fingers through my hair.

“Louis, I’m not in the mood to argue. I just need a favor, please. Come home for a little while, I’m stuck in the hospital with Lottie half the day and the other half I’m working. Someone needs to watch the girls. Please come home, Louis I need you.”

“Okay, I’ll be there by tomorrow morning. Don’t bother trying to convince me to wait, because my mind is set. How is she doing? Did the doctors say when she would wake up?”

“No, they’re still running tests.” She sighed.

I glanced up at Harry who was still staring at me with a concerned look. I gave him a small smile to calm him down.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon, but umm, can I bring a friend?”

“Would this happen to be a boyfriend?” I could practically feel her smirking.

Yes, my mum knows I’m gay. Ever since she found out she’s been trying to set me up with her friend’s sons’. I’m convinced she’s insane.

“No, mum he’s just a friend.” I groaned.

“Okay darling, as long as he’s willing to help out that will be fine.”

“Thanks mum, love you!” I ended the call before she could say anything else embarrassing.

Harry looked calm, which unnerved me, because I was anything but calm. I stood up slowly and went back to my room. Harry followed me silently.

“My sister got in a car crash and is in a coma. I need to go there for at least a week or so. You can come if you want, or you can stay here.” My voice shook as I spoke.

“I want to come.” He left without another word.

I began throwing random articles of clothing into my blue suitcase and when I thought I had enough to last me a week, I zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder.

“Hey Louis! Is it alright if I bring my guitar?” Harry called from his room.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” I answered.

I threw my stuff into the trunk and returned to the house to lock up. Harry came out as I was going in and after making sure he had everything, I locked the doors and returned to the car.

“I’m sorry about your sister.” Harry said quietly from the passenger seat.

I gave him an appreciative smile, before pulling out of my driveway.

I couldn’t believe that my little sister had gotten a boyfriend while I was away. I can’t remember the last time I went home to visit my family. I just got so caught up in work and life in the city that I didn’t have much time too. My mum understood that thankfully. Still, I tried to call her at least once a week, or whenever I needed advice. I’m always the one who needs her, so it’s weird now that it’s the other way around.

I made sure to call Simon and ask for the week off, even though I knew he would give it to me. After that I texted Niall and told him what happened. He didn’t reply, which led me to believe he’s still mad at me.

This is going to be a long week.


	10. Chapter 10

I stepped through the door quietly and motioned for Harry to follow me. I knocked softly on my mum’s door and seconds later she appeared in front of me.

Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. I dropped my bags and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in my neck and cried onto my shoulder.

“Stop crying or else I’ll start crying too.” I pulled back and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Sorry love, I’m just so happy to see you, it’s been a while.” She smiled sadly.

“It has.”

“I hope you and your friend don’t mind sharing a room. All the others are taken.” She sniffled.

“That’s fine. By the way this is Harry.” I put my hand on Harry’s shoulder and tried to ignore the tingling in my hand. “Harry, this is my mum, Jay.”

He shook her hand politely and I saw that look in her eyes. I knew she would like him. Then again, how can you not like Harry? He’s just…likeable. My mum’s eyes always light up when she meets someone she likes, and when she doesn’t like them her gaze will drift around the room.

I put a hand over my mouth as I yawned. Harry gave a small smile at that, making me raise and eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“You look funny when you yawn.” He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my mother.

“Well, it’s been a long night, so if you don’t mind, I’m going to bed. I assume you’ll be gone before I wake up. I’ll probably wait until the day after tomorrow to come see her.”

“Well, I was going to go, but I need to take the girls to school, and-.”

“Don’t worry about anything, I’ll take care of it.” I held up a hand.

“Thank you, honey.” She hugged me again.

“Goodnight mum.”

“Goodnight Boobear.” She laughed.

I froze and my eyes went wide. She did not just say that in front of Harry.

“Mum!” I whined.

She laughed as she closed her door. I led a smirking Harry back to my old room, then threw my stuff into a corner and jumped on the bed.

I rolled onto my side, facing the wall, and heaved out a huge sigh. I may seem calm on the outside, but inside I’m panicking. There’s just so much that worries me.

“Do you wanna talk Boobear?” Harry’s voice snapped me out of my trance.

 

“Don’t call me that. I’m fine, it’s nothing really.” I rolled onto my back.

I wasn’t sure when Harry had lain down beside me, but when I rolled over, there he was. At first it was awkward because we lay as far away from each other as possible.

Don’t get me wrong, I wanted nothing more than to cuddle or something, but I didn’t want to freak him out. I fell asleep not to long after the room got quiet. I stayed on one side of the bed and he stayed on the other.

**

“Louis!” I sat upright as something launched itself onto the bed.

Harry shrieked and scooted away, causing him to fall off the bed. I looked down to see what had jumped on me and I grinned when I saw that it was the twins.

“Daisy! Phoebe!” I pulled them both into my bare chest for a hug.

“Who’s that?” Daisy pointed to my left.

I laughed when I saw that Harry was once again sitting on the bed and rubbing his head. I guessed he hit it on the table because I heard a thump.

“That’s Harry. You should apologize for scaring him.” I scolded.

“We’re sorry!” They said together.

“It’s okay.” He mumbled.

“You guys ready for school? Where’s Fizz?”

“How many sisters do you have?” Harry asked in amazement.

“Four.” I laughed.

“Fizzy’s eating.” Daisy answered.

“Well then, let’s go get her. Just let me get dressed first.”

They smiled at me, before climbing off the bed and running from the room. I stood up from the bed and started digging through my suitcase for some clothes.

“They’re really cute.” Harry grinned.

“You’ll think their monsters by the end of this week.” I scoffed. “Are you alright? You hit your head on that table pretty hard.”

Harry nodded his head, but I saw the way he winced afterwards. I shot him a skeptical look and stepped forward. I carefully removed his hands from his forehead and examined the red spot on his forehead that was quickly turning purple.

“That’s going to bruise I’m afraid. Just lay back down, I’ll get you some ice.” I ran my thumb over the spot and I noticed his breath hitch.

Why is it that we always end up in this position? Maybe fate is trying to tell me that I should kiss him, because we always end up with our faces really close together. Talk about deja vu. And just like that we were leaning in and my heart was racing in my chest. I momentarily worried that he could hear my heartbeat, but my mind went blank as we inched nearer.

“Louis!”

I should have known. Dammit!

Again, we jerked away from each other and I ran from the room to avoid any awkward questions and to get his ice.

I filled a Ziploc bag with ice cubes and wrapped it up in a dish towel, then brought it back to Harry. He thanked me and held it to his head. We didn’t mention the three almost kisses that we’ve had since he came to live with me.

“I’m going to take the girls to school. Just call me if you need anything.”

**

After dropping my sisters off at their schools, I ran by the drug store and picked up some Tylenol for Harry. After that, I did some grocery shopping, seeing as my mum had not had time to. I also picked up some lunch for Harry and me.

With my impeccable timing, I arrived back at exactly twelve o’clock. Harry was sitting in a recliner playing with his phone. I smiled at how cute he looked in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Sometimes I just want to shove him against a wall and snog the hell out of him.

He helped me put up the groceries, then we ate the chicken tenders I bought. He fell asleep on the couch after he took a few Tylenol to get rid of his headache.

At three o’clock he rode with me to go pick up my sisters and we had a fun time singing along to the radio and just goofing around. I think he’s starting to like me, as a friend at least. I did catch him staring at me…twice. That’s got to mean something right?

My sisters all liked Harry, especially Daisy. She was practically clinging to his leg all the time. He didn’t seem to mind though.

They all conned me into taking them out for ice cream after school. With four sets of puppy dog eyes –Harry’s were the most convincing- I just couldn’t say no.

So that’s how we ended up in a local ice cream parlor with all of us taking up two tables and chatting happily about stuff. The twins were talking to Harry about ponies and I was listening to Harry talk back to them. He was a natural with kids.

Everything was fine until Felicity started talking.

“So Harry, do you have a girlfriend?” She batted her eyelashes and it was everything I could do not to die of laughter.

She had no idea she was flirting with a gay guy, but I’ll admit she does have good taste. What? He’s handsome.

I bit my tongue as I kicked her under the table.

“Ouch! What was that for? It was a simple question.” She glared at me.

“No, I d-don’t.” He stuttered.

“Oh, is that so?” Felicity leaned forward and smiled.

Seeing the look on Harry’s face was all it took for me to burst into a fit of laughter. He looked terrified.

They all stared at me in confusion, but soon Harry was laughing quietly along with me, finally realizing why I was laughing.

“Can-Can I t-tell them?” I laughed.

He shrugged. I held my stomach and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

“Harry’s gay.” I snickered.

Her smile faltered for a second, but then it turned into a full blown smirk. Whoops, I forgot how good she is at revenge.

“So he’s your boyfriend?” She raised her eyebrows and my laughing instantly stopped, so did my breathing.

“N-No. We’re…we are- umm…”

“Friends.” Harry finished for me.

My heart swelled knowing that Harry thought of me as his friend. After everything, I hoped he would consider me a friend, maybe even more than a friend.

Felicity nudged me with her foot, which I knew meant that we would talk about it later. Shit.

**

That night after I had tucked the twins into bed and Harry had read them a story, I made myself a snack. Harry reached around me and took one of my grapes, but I didn’t mind. In fact, I liked the way it felt to have his arm around me.

Oh, get a hold of yourself Louis! He doesn’t like you that way and he probably never will.

The truth hurts.

Harry said he was going to bed, so I was left alone in the kitchen eating my snack when Felicity sat down across from me. She crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked.

“You like him.” It wasn’t a question.

“Okay, am I that obvious about it?” I groaned.

First Niall and now her. I just hope Harry hasn’t noticed it.

“Have you seen the way you look at him? It’s like you’ve been wandering the desert for days and Harry’s an ice cold glass of water.”

“Okay now you’re just making stuff up.” I scowled.

“Trust me. I’m a girl, I know these things.” She sighed. “I can easily tell when someone’s in love.”

“How? Wait, no I didn’t just say that! I’m not in love with him. I mean, yeah he’s cute and funny and smart and sweet and-“

“Louis! Do you even hear yourself?” She laughed.

Realization slapped me in the face and I groaned. Why does love have to be so difficult? And when did my life turn into a cheesy soap opera?

“I guess you’re right. I do love him.” At that moment, it was like I was three times lighter.

Finally admitting it out loud made me feel so much better, and I was beginning to be glad that I had finally told someone. I knew Felicity wouldn’t tell anyone. She always had my back.

“Why?”

Her question was a bit odd, but I answered it anyway.

“Well, there are a lot of reasons. Like I said, he’s cute, smart, funny, and sweet, but he also can be serious when he needs to be. He’s like a big kid really. It’s quite adorable. Oh! And he does this thing with his nose whenever he’s angry, it scrunches up kind of like a bunny.” I grinned.

“Oh dear, you are head over heels in love with him.” She giggled.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he likes me back, why would he? He’s amazing and I’m just Louis.”

Setting aside that fact that I let him live with me, bought him stuff, and got him a record deal, there wasn’t really any reason why he would like me.

“Louis, you’re amazing too, and he’ll realize that soon.” She patted my shoulder.

“I think I just did.”

I paled when Harry’s gravely tone reached my ears. It felt like I was having a heart attack, and I wanted to run and hide forever, but I was frozen solid. I couldn’t have moved if I wanted to.

I could only watch in terror as he sat down across from me with a small frown.

It was only made worse when Felicity left, leaving me and Harry alone in an awkward silence. I wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out.


	11. Chapter 11

I avoided Harry’s eyes as I stood up and walked to the stove. I knew I needed to do something to remove the tension.

“Tea?”

My hands shook as I poured the tea into two mugs, then carried them back to the table without waiting for Harry’s answer. I sat back down across from him and sipped my tea in silence. I thought over a couple explanations for what I said, but they were all rubbish.

“Look, what I said was-“

“Incredibly sweet.” Harry cut me off. “You really shouldn’t think so little of yourself, you’re one of the greatest people I’ve ever met.” He smiled shyly.

A blush crept up on my cheeks and I couldn’t fight the grin that broke out on my face. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants, and watched Harry eye me suspiciously.

“C-can I try something?” Harry stuttered.

“Yeah, anything.” I whispered.

I didn’t plan on whispering, but I was so nervous it just came out that way.

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, coming to stand in front of me. For a few seconds he was still. I saw a hint of fear in his green eyes, which only made me more nervous. In the blink of an eye Harry had leant down and was less than an inch away from my face, more importantly, his lips were an inch away from my own.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He mumbled.

It was finally going to happen, he was going to kiss me! My smile faded when a thought entered my mind. Unless we’re interrupted…again.

Well you know what they say, third time’s a charm.

We were so close I could have puckered my lips and we would be kissing, but I was scared that if I moved I would scare him away. I definitely didn’t want that.

“Louis!” Phoebe yelled into the kitchen.

Are you fucking kidding me!? Harry went to move away, but I wasn’t having any of that bullshit.

“Not this time.” I mumbled.

I grabbed the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him down towards me, crashing our lips together in a kiss that left me feeling dizzy. It was like our lips were made for each other. They fit so perfectly, like a lock and key.

Too soon, Harry was pulling away and standing up straight again.

“I like you too.” Harry grinned.

The butterflies in my stomach must have had a disco party or something, because I felt like jumping for joy and throwing up all at the same time.

“Louis I’m hungry!” Daisy shouted.

“I’ll make some snacks!” I shouted back, my eyes never leaving Harry’s.

Harry smiled and backed up so I could stand up. Harry went into the living room while I threw together some snacks. I called the girls and went to join Harry on the couch. I sat closer than I would have previously, our thighs and shoulders were touching.

“So, what happens now?” Harry asked unsurely.

“Let’s just see where this goes yeah?”

Harry nodded his head, blushing. I really hope this works out, I really do like Harry. It’s great to know he likes me to.

My mum came home about an hour later and greeted us all with a hug, including Harry. It made me think about his mother and how heartless she must be for letting her husband abuse Harry. I mean, how could you abuse Harry? He’s adorable!

“The doctors say she’ll probably wake up soon.” She gave us a small smile.

“That’s great! I won’t be long.”

She nodded, and I hugged her once more before motioning for Harry to follow me outside. We got into my car and I started driving to the hospital. I was really glad Harry had agreed to go with me, because I didn’t think I could handle it on my own.

We had to get a pass at the front desk, then they told us where we could find Lottie’s room. We walked silently down the long white hallways until we stopped in front of Room 34. With a shaky hand, I reached out and touched the doorknob. I wanted to turn it, but I couldn’t seem to make my hand move.

“Lou? Are you alright?” Harry put his hand gently over mine that was hanging limply at my side.

I couldn’t ignore the burning feeling where our skin made contact, but at that moment I was more worried about what I would see on the other side of the door.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Harry took my hand again and interlocked our fingers. If I wasn’t so focused on the pale figure lying in the sheets, I might have noticed how perfectly our hands slotted together.

The big bed consumed Lottie, making her look young and fragile. Her cheeks, normally rosy, were pale and her eyes were closed. She wasn’t moving at all, obviously, since she was in a coma. There was a white bandage around her head where I guessed she had hit it, and another around her left forearm.

My grip on Harry’s hand tightened as I stepped closer. I covered my mouth with my free hand and fought back tears.

“Lottie.” I breathed. “Look at you, my baby sister, all broken. I’m so sorry.”

My words didn’t make much sense, but they kind of just poured out of my mouth. Harry led me back to a small couch against the wall and we sat down. He put his other arm around my shoulder and tugged me closer to him. I felt secure in his arms, and I never wanted to leave, but I knew I would have to soon.

“It’s gonna be okay. Remember, the doctors said she’d wake up soon.”

I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned my head on Harry’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was comforting to know he was there and that I wasn’t alone.

“Can we go now? I don’t want to be here anymore.” I whispered.

Wordlessly, he stood up, pulling me with him. When we got back to my car I was about to open the door, but Harry stopped and took the keys from my hands.

“I’ll drive.”

I was to emotionally exhausted to argue, so I just climbed into the passenger seat and let Harry take me home.

As soon as we got there, my mum hugged me and I let one tear fall on accident, but I quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

She glanced at our hands and gave me a knowing look, saying ‘I told you so’. She went back to the hospital after that. Luckily they had been able to move Lottie to the hospital where my mum worked, so during her breaks she could go sit with her.

“Why don’t you go on up to bed?” Harry let go of my hand and pushed me gently towards the stairs.

“No, I have to make dinner.”

“I’ll take care of it. Go get some rest.” Harry kissed my cheek.

I walked sluggishly up the stairs and all but fell onto the bed. I stripped off my shirt and trousers, throwing them on the floor. The bed seemed lonely without Harry there, so I rolled over and rested my head on his pillow which kind of smelled like him.

I woke up two hours later when Harry crawled under the covers.

He didn’t make me move from his pillow, he just muttered an apology for waking me up and kissed my forehead. I could get used to this.

Our arms were touching, but other than that we slept like we had the night before. I didn’t want to freak him out by cuddling into his side, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Maybe Felicity was right. I do love Harry. I love Harry Styles. I’m in love with Harry Styles.


	12. Chapter 12

I blinked slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the window. I rolled onto my side to find that Harry was no longer sleeping next to me. I stood up, pulled a shirt on over my head, and snatched up a pair of flannel pajama pants and tugged them over my legs as I walked downstairs.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Harry. He was standing by the stove stirring eggs, but what really shocked me was the fact that he was shirtless. He had on pants, but I nothing covered his pale skin. Is this boy trying to kill me? I gulped, urging my dirty thoughts to go away.

I collected myself and strutted over to him, planting a kiss on his stubbly cheek. He turned his face and grinned, showing one dimple.

“Morning.” He hummed.

“What are you making?” I peeked over his shoulder at the stove.

“Eggs, bacon, biscuits, and fruit. By the way, I hope you don’t mind, I drove your car so I could take your sisters to school.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you should have just woken me up, but thanks.” I paused. “Is there any reason you’re not wearing a shirt? Not that I mind but…” I trailed off.

He shrugged. “I’d walk around naked if I could.”

Yep, He’s trying to kill me. I’m pretty sure my pants just got tighter. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, trying not to think about how Harry would look naked.

**

After we picked the girls up from school Harry and I put in a movie and popped some popcorn. Thirty minutes into the movie, I was feeling sleepy so I laid my head on Harry’s lap. I was a little scared to at first, but luckily he didn’t seem to mind. He even played with my hair some and fed me popcorn.

When the movie was over Harry left to use the restroom and I went to check on the girls. Felicity was overjoyed when I told her that Harry and I were sort of together, but we hadn’t put a label on our relationship yet.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Mostly we just laid on the couch or ate snacks, but every once in a while the twins would convince us to play a game with them. I was two seconds away from screaming as I watched Harry let Daisy win the race. He’s almost too perfect.

**

It had been four days since I had even spoken to Niall, and I was worried that he was still mad at me. I tried calling him, but it always went straight to voicemail. I tried texting him, but he never answered.

On the fifth day I got one text from him, ‘Leave me alone.’, and I didn’t hear from him again.

For the rest of the week I tried to focus on my sisters, my mum, and Harry. I had to keep my mind off of Niall, because if I didn’t I would get upset and I needed to be strong for my mum and sisters. Somehow Harry must have realized I was acting weird.

“Are you okay Lou?” He had asked me.

“Yeah, I’m good.” I replied.

Harry didn’t say anything else, he just placed his fingers between mine and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Before we left, the doctors had informed us that Lottie might not wake up. Something had happened in her brain that wasn’t allowing it to function normally, so there was a chance she wouldn’t come out of the coma. Harry had hugged me tightly and assured me that everything would be alright, then kissed my forehead. It was a simple gesture that had my heart melting.

**

I threw my suitcase into the trunk and closed it. Harry was waiting in the passenger seat when I climbed in and put on my seatbelt.

The drive was fairly quick and we arrived back to my house around lunch time. Since I was too tired to do anything else, I made us sandwiches and we relaxed on the couch for the rest of the afternoon.

The next morning I went back to work. Niall seemed to be avoiding me and I didn’t have the energy to chase him down, so I busied myself with paperwork I had yet to fill out.

I was filing some papers when Simon knocked at the door and entered my office. He sat in one of the black leather chairs in front of my desk and tapped his fingers on his knee.

“I’ll be leaving town tomorrow for a meeting. I’m putting you in charge until I get back next week. I expect you’ll keep things under control, but call me if you need anything.”

I nodded my head, smiling. It was good to know he trusted me, but it was a big responsibility to watch over the entire company. The place was huge, and I was only twenty one.

Simon left shortly after and I went back to work.

I didn’t even bother to make dinner when I got home. I went straight to my bedroom and laid face down on it. All the stress melted away as I fell into a dreamless sleep. I was still asleep when Harry slipped under the covers next to me.

**

An obnoxious ringing sound filled my ears the next morning, causing me to sit up quickly and almost push Harry off the bed. I fumbled for my phone and when I finally found I slid my finger across the screen and put it to my ear.

“Hello?” I answered groggily.

“Simon’s plane crashed.”

I’d recognize that Irish accent anywhere. I was about to scream at Niall for not answering my calls, but then it registered in my head what he had said.

“What? How? Is he okay?” I rushed out.

“He’s dead.” Niall answered flatly.

My entire body went rigid and I felt tears burning behind my eyelids. Harry tugged my sleeve in a childlike way and stared up at me with innocent green eyes. I couldn’t resist pecking him on the lips, they just looked so…kissable.

I took a deep breath then continued talking to Niall.

He said that something had gone wrong with one of the plane’s engines during a storm, and it had crashed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. The search crews looked for hours but found no survivors. Niall also said that when Simon had started the business he had to pick someone who would take over the business if anything happened to himself. He had put my name.

To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified. There was no way I could run a company. I couldn’t just give it up though, Simon had trusted me to run it and I was going to do just that. I had to, I couldn’t let Simon down.


	13. Chapter 13

“I never thought I’d be doing this.” I sighed.

I picked up a trophy of some sort and placed it carefully into a cardboard box. Harry and I had come to the studio early so that we had time to pack up Simon’s things. I didn’t think it would be so hard, but I was wrong.

My father died when I was very young, so Simon was always like a father to me. I’m going to miss him a lot.

Harry had been nice about it. He listened to my rants and whines and he even helped me move my stuff into the office once all of Simon’s stuff was out.

It didn’t feel right to be sitting in the spot where Simon used to sit. I felt like I was betraying him or something. I twirled around in my chair, then tapped my fingers on the polished wood surface of my desk.

“What can I do to make you feel better?”

I realized I’d been staring at a wall, lost in my own thoughts for a while. I glanced at Harry who was sprawled out on my black leather couch against the wall.

“I don’t like seeing you sad.” He said quietly.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I stood up and strode over to him. I knelt down beside him stared at him for a few seconds, then closed the distance between us and pressed our lips together in a soft kiss.

He tilted his head and the angle made the kiss even better. I would never be able to get over how amazing it felt to kiss Harry. It’s like a million tiny shocks are running through my body. It sounds cliché, but it’s the truth.

When I pulled back Harry smiled up at me.

“Better?” He smirked.

“A little.” I teased. “Come on, you need to start recording.”

Harry followed me down the hall to Zayn’s recording booth. I would have put Harry with Niall, but Niall hates him…and me. Liam was my second choice but he sided up with Niall, like always. Those two are like peanut butter and jelly. You can’t have one without the other.

Harry stopped outside Zayn’s door and raised an eyebrow.

“Why aren’t we going to Niall?”

Great, how am I supposed to explain this? I don’t want him to blame himself, but I know he will. I guess it’s like ripping off a band aid, better to do it quick.

“Niall’s mad at me, because he thinks I’ve forgotten about him ever since you came into my life.” I winced at the end, not meaning to sound that harsh.

“Oh, sorry. You don’t have to hang out with me. I mean Niall’s your friend and-“

“You’re my friend to Harry. In fact, you’re more than just my friend.” I winked. “Niall’s just going to have to learn to share me.” I joked.

We shared a quick kiss before I pulled Harry through the door.

“Hey Harry, you ready?” Zayn greeted us.

Harry nodded shyly and scurried into the glass room across from Zayn. He picked up the headset and I giggled (That’s right, I fucking giggled) as he tried to adjust it so that his curls weren’t in the way. He took out his guitar and tuned it while Zayn worked on the pitches and lighting in the room.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Zayn spoke into the microphone.

A few minutes passed before I heard the hum of his guitar and then his beautiful voice.

 

“I wanna be next to you and watch you while you sleep  
Holding you, lost inside, every breath you breathe

I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy  
I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy

One minute more, A thousand years  
It’s all the same to me ‘cause I’m incomplete  
And I need you more with every breath I breathe

I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy  
I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy

I try to let you know but my words get tangled up  
And every time I find that I’m outside looking in

Can’t let this moment go when you're the only one  
That makes me feel the way I feel inside

Lately I’m falling for you  
Lately I’m falling for you

I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy  
I don’t wanna live a day without you  
I just wanna be the one that makes you happy, happy”

 

“That was great! If your singing career doesn’t take off, you could definitely become a professional song writer.” Zayn praised.

I agreed completely with Zayn. Harry was very talented with words. I slipped inside the door and hugged him. He was grinning ear to ear and looked proud of himself which filled me with joy. I know he thinks he’s worthless but he couldn’t be more wrong.

“That was wonderful.” I ruffled his curls playfully.

“You liked it?” He asked hesitantly.

“Of course I did. I loved it!” I chuckled.

“I kind of, maybe…wrote it about you.” He looked down at his feet as a red colored his cheeks.

I cupped his cheek in my right hand and raised his face to mine. I kissed him again, adding a little more pressure. His lips were like a soft pink cloud, kind of like cotton candy.

Zayn cleared his throat, bringing us back to reality. I reluctantly detached our mouths and left the booth.

“Alright, I have to go deal with some potential clients now, see you guys later.” I waved.

I talked to three people in a course of four hours and by the time the last woman left my office I was ready to pull my hair out. I had to repeat the same information to three different people and even give a tour to one. The nerve of some people.

Harry had finished earlier and decided to walk around the building while he waited for me to finish my meetings.

‘I’m done, you can come back now.’ I texted Harry

He showed up fifteen minutes later and awkwardly shuffled over to the couch. He looked bored as hell and I felt bad because I had to work and couldn’t entertain him.

“You can go home if you want. You’ll just have to come pick me up later.” I said without looking up.

“If I go home I’ll be doing the same thing I’m doing now, except you won’t be there.” He shrugged.

Does that mean he wants me with him? I hope it does.

**

When we got home, Harry had almost immediately fallen asleep on my shoulder. I had simply put my arm around his shoulders and scooted towards him. He was sleeping peacefully for a little while, but then I noticed his breathing pattern change.

His breaths were short and erratic and every few seconds his mouth would open, but no sound would come out. I was debating if I should wake him up or not when a soft whimper came from him. Honestly, it was the saddest thing I’d ever heard. Not even a minute after, he started screaming and thrashing, managing to kick me in the ankle.

I jumped on top of him and pinned him to the couch, shouting his name and trying to wake him up.

I was flooded with relief when his eyes finally flung open. As soon as I saw the tears rolling down his face I laid down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He went limp as he sobbed into my chest. He kept mumbling apologies, but I disregarded them.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” I would say.

I kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips. I tasted the saltiness of tears, but I didn’t really mind. All that mattered was that Harry was crying and I didn’t know why.

When he had calmed down somewhat he was finally able to tell me what had upset him so much. I couldn’t understand half of what he said, but I got some of it.

Apparently he had a nightmare in which his dad had found him here. After he refused to go with him, his dad found me and was trying to kill me, while Harry was forced to watch. That’s when I woke him up.

“I promise that won’t happen. It’ll be okay. I’m okay. You’re okay. Nothing is going to happen as long as I’m here. I’ll protect you.” I assured him.

I wasn’t sure who Harry’s dad was or what he looked like, but I knew I would do anything to protect Harry. His dad could be a professional wrestler for all I care, but I wouldn’t let him lay a single finger on Harry. If he wanted to get to Harry he’d have to go through me first.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with a start when something started shaking my shoulder. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make out Harry’s slim form standing at the side of my bed.

“I, umm…had another bad dream, and I was just- you know what, never mind. Sorry I woke you.” He said quickly.

I grabbed his arm as he turned to leave and pulled him back.

“Come on, I don’t bite.” I lifted the covers.

He slid in next to me and surprised me by linking our fingers together, not that I minded. I fangirled on the inside. Wait, since when do I fangirl? Whatever, we all know Harry does weird things to me. Not like that you pervert!

“You okay?” I mumbled sleepily.

Harry shivered, which confused me because I was actually hot. I squeezed his hand and turned my head to peck his forehead.

“Go to sleep, love. I’ll protect you.”

**

My annoying alarm clock woke us up around seven the next morning and I cursed its existence. If you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m not a morning person. I groaned and got out of bed, feeling Harry’s gaze on my back.

I became a little self-conscious considering I was only in my tight red boxers. I quickly pulled on some black dress pants and a blue button up shirt, along with a black tie. As I was bending down to put on my shoes I heard Harry shuffling around in the sheets.

“Can I come to work with you?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t see why not. You’ll probably be bored though.” I shrugged.

“It’s boring here when you’re gone.” He responded. “I’m going to get fat if I keep sitting around all day.” He chuckled.

“Suit yourself.” I mumbled. “Go get dressed; I need to leave in twenty minutes.”

**

I was typing an email to one of our new bands when Harry sighed heavily. I chuckled, forcing back a smirk. He was sitting on the couch looking around at my office with a bored expression.

“I told you you’d be bored.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh, really?”

“Really.” He insisted.

“Mhmm.” I hummed.

“Whatever, I’m going to the bathroom. Don’t miss me to much!” He replied cheekily.

I’d noticed his personality changing the longer he stayed with me. I couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. On one hand I liked the cheeky, confident side of him, but on the other hand I liked the shy, awkward Harry.

I finished emailing The Vamps, then pulled up the business records to review our statistics. Everything seemed fine so I closed my laptop and pulled out the mountain of paperwork that never seemed to disappear no matter how much I filled out.

I started to get worried when Harry didn’t come back after half an hour. I reasoned with myself that he was probably just exploring. After an hour I texted him, but he never replied. When it had been two hours I decided to go and look for the boy.

***

Harry’s POV

I skipped down the hall happily. Everything was finally going good for me. Louis liked me, my dad was nowhere in sight, I had friends, I had a home, and I was even recording my first album.

I quickly used the restroom, eager to return to Louis. It was a little boring just sitting there, but I could stare at Louis all day. That sounded a bit creepy didn’t it?

I was almost there when I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. Niall.

I turned to walk the opposite way, but unfortunately Niall had already seen me and ran towards me. He clasped a hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I winced when I saw the look of pure anger covering his Irish features.

“Who do you think you are? You don’t get to just come in here and steal my best friend! You are nothing, you’re worthless street trash. You belong out there, you’re just lucky that Louis has a kind heart. I on the other hand, am not as kind hearted as he is. So I’m going to say this once and you’d better listen. I want you out of Louis’s life. Forever. I’m his best friend, but because of you we aren’t even speaking! I want you to leave. Leave London, I don’t care where you go, just go somewhere besides here. Got it?” He yelled in my face.

“B-But-“

“No buts! Now go! Louis doesn’t even like you, he just feels sorry for you.” He glared at me.

My chest clenched painfully at his harsh words and it was all I could do not to curl up in the fetal position right there on the floor and cry. I sucked in a deep breath.

Without another word, I turned around and ran. I ran through the maze of hallways, to the elevator, and out of the building.

***

Louis’s POV

I walked briskly down the hall to the restrooms. I didn’t think Harry would be there, but it was the only place I could think of to look. He wasn’t there so I walked down the halls near the restroom searching for the curls that had invaded my life.

I had been looking for forty-five minutes when I saw Niall walking towards me. He looked angry, but his face softened when he saw me. That’s strange, I thought he was mad at me.

“Hey Louis, can we talk?”

Oh, so now he wants to talk. I thought about saying maybe another time, but then I realized that this may be my only chance to make things right with him. Besides, Harry was probably fine. I nodded my head and we walked in silence back to my office.

Once inside I sat down behind my desk and Niall sat in one of the plush red chairs in front of it. He looked down at his lap and cleared his throat before speaking.

“I’m sorry for overreacting about the whole ‘ditching me’ thing.” He looked up and I could see in his eyes that he was being sincere.

“And I’m sorry for forgetting about our plans.” I sighed.

“There’s a reason I overreacted.” He mumbled.

“What is it?” I said after a moment’s pause.

“I-I think I’m in love with you.”

My entire body went cold as soon as the words left his mouth. He couldn’t have said that, I must have heard him wrong or something. I opened my mouth to reply, but he stopped me.

“I know you like Harry, but that won’t be a problem much longer.”

My mind was clouded with thoughts and questions but as soon as he said Harry’s name, it cleared. I couldn’t think about anything except for the fact that my best friend had just said he loved me.

“What do you mean?” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“He left.”

It only took two words to break my heart. I felt like Niall had just reached into my chest and ripped my heart apart. First, he tells me he loves me, then he breaks the news that Harry left.

“N-No. He couldn’t have. He was just here.” I stuttered.

“I ran into him in the hallway about an hour ago. He said to tell you he was sorry, but he just couldn’t do it anymore. Then he ran away. I ran after him, but he was too fast and I lost him in the crowd. I’m sorry mate.”

Millions of thoughts flashed through my head. Thoughts like ‘What did I do?’, ‘He couldn’t do what?’ and ‘Where would he go?’. I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, Niall was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I turned to him with teary eyes and uttered one word.

“No.”

A tear slipped from my eye, but I quickly wiped it away.

“Don’t cry.” He frowned.

Niall came around to the other side of my desk and hugged me. It wasn’t as great as Harry’s hug, but it was close. Niall was famous for his Horan hugs. I let myself cry silently for a few seconds, before I gathered myself and stood up.

I wasn’t prepared for what happened next. As soon as I was on my feet, Niall smashed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. I was so shocked I couldn’t move. I wanted to pull away, but I was frozen. I didn’t feel that spark I felt when kissing Harry. It felt so…wrong.

I finally found my strength and shoved at Niall’s chest. He grabbed my hands, but I yanked them away. How dare he kiss me! I glared at him.

“What the hell man?!” I shouted.

“You can’t tell me you didn’t feel anything. Much better than Harry right?” He grinned evilly.

“No, not a fucking thing! You know I love Harry, why would you do that?” I threw my hands up in the air.

“I thought I made it pretty clear when I said I loved you! Why do you even love him anyways, he’s horrible! I’ve always been there for you, why not me?”

“I don’t have time to argue, I need to find him!” I shoved Niall out of my way and broke into a sprint to my car.

I love Niall, but only in a brotherly way. We are just friends, but this could potentially ruin our friendship. I pushed Niall to the back of my mind and focused on Harry.

I went back to the house first. I ran to his room and was horrified to find his guitar and satchel gone. I snatched up the note on the bed and wiped my eyes so I could read it. It was two words that once again broke my heart.

I’m sorry.

I stuffed the note into my pocket and ran back to my car. I knew I needed to find him fast, because if he left the city I might never see him again.

I went to every place I could think of. I went to the ice cream shop, the mall, and the café. I even drove around town looking in random alleys and corners. He was nowhere to be found. I called him about fifty times, but he wouldn’t pick up. I was about to give up when a genius thought came to me. There was only one place I hadn’t looked. It was the same place where I had first met him. The park.

I’m pretty sure I broke a few speeding limits as I rushed to the park. I jumped from my car, not even bothering to lock it, and ran to the other side where I knew the park bench was.

I almost screamed in relief when I heard him singing, but it was what he was singing that pained me.

 

“Nothing’s fine I’m torn, I’m all out of faith and this is how I feel  
I’m cold and I am shamed and lying broken on the floor  
Illusions never changed into something real  
I’m wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You’re a little late, I’m already torn  
Torn, torn”

 

I felt my knees wobble when our eyes met. He immediately stopped strumming his guitar and he sealed his lips. I saw the tear tracks running down his face, making me want to scream in frustration. Why was he crying? I’m the one who should be crying.

I stepped forward, but he held up a hand stopping me.

“Stop.” He muttered brokenly.

“Haz-“

“Don’t call me that!” His voice cracked and more tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

I wanted to run forward and hug him, but I knew he wouldn’t let me by the way he was acting. I took another small step towards him and titled my head to the side a little.

“Leave me alone.” He whimpered.

“You know I can’t do that.” I whispered.

Harry let out a strangled cry and buried his face in his hands. I immediately rushed forward and dropped to my knees in front of him. I pried his hands away from his face and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back feverishly for a few seconds, before pushing me away.

I was hurt by the gesture, but I didn’t show it. I simply regained my previous position and stared at him concernedly.

“Don’t make it harder.” He whined.

My dirty mind made me think something highly inappropriate, so I tried to focus on what else that could have meant, but I didn’t come up with anything.

“Don’t make what harder?” I shook my head.

“Leaving!” He sobbed.

“Harry, please, I’m begging you, don’t leave me. Whatever happened, I’m sure we can fix it.”

“No, I have to go.” He sobbed even harder.

“Why?”

Harry didn’t answer me; he just shook his head and cried harder. I was beginning to wonder how someone could cry as much as he was. I sat back on my heels and thought about what I could do. After a few minutes he looked up at me, muttering a pitiful ‘sorry’.

I don’t know how much more my heart can take. I rubbed his arm comfortingly while he sobbed. After what felt like years, he wrapped his long arms around me and hugged me so tightly I couldn’t breathe. I hugged him back and let him cry onto my shoulder. We were in the middle of a park but neither of us cared too much, we were too caught up in each other.


	15. Chapter 15

"Baby, please look at me." I begged the sobbing boy.

Harry slowly slid back from me and looked down at me. My knees were hurting from kneeling on the concrete, but I didn’t dare move from my spot.

"What happened? What made you want to leave?" I shook him softly.

"N-niall, he s-said I needed to l-leave and that y-you didn't care about m-me." He whimpered.

My blood boiled. Some best friend he is! Not only was he mean to Harry, but then he had the nerve to look me in the eye and lie about it. He is going to pay for that.

"Niall is irrelevant. I won't let him ruin our relationship because..." I trailed off.

"Because what?"

I wiped a stray tear from Harry's cheek and leant in closer so that the tips of our noses were touching.

"Because I love you." I finished breathlessly.

"Really?" He sniffed.

"So much."

I closed the space between us and joined our lips together in a passionate kiss. There were no tongues involved, it was just my lips against his and I couldn't have asked for anything better than that. It was like we were pouring out all of our love into that one simple kiss.

I heard thunder rumbling in the distance, so I regretfully pulled away from Harry's mouth. I looked up at him through my eyelashes in a silent plead.

"Come home." I murmured.

He nodded his head quickly and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I wrapped one arm around his waist and tucked him into my side protectively. He placed a small kiss on my cheek before we started on our way to my car.

When we finally got home I laid on the couch with Harry until he fell asleep, then I carefully untangled myself from him and tiptoed to the door. Of course I wasn’t quiet enough, so right as I was about to close the door, a soft voice interrupted me.

"Where are you going?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

He must have accepted my answer because I didn't get a reply. I closed the door quietly behind me and got into my car once again.

I had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel as I pulled into Niall's driveway. I couldn't let him get away with hurting my Harry now could I? I walked briskly to the front door and banged my fist against the wood. A few minutes passed and the door opened.

"What the hell did you say to him?" I growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I lifted my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. I was tired of his bullshit. He obviously knew what I was talking about. He was smirking for Pete’s sake!

"What the hell man?" Niall rubbed his cheek.

"You had no right to tell him to leave!" I yelled.

"All I did was tell him the truth." Niall glared at me.

"You bastard." I said through gritted teeth.

I lunged at Niall and wrapped my hands around his throat. I squeezed it tightly, but he brought his knee to my crotch and I had to let go of him.

I doubled over in pain and Niall took the chance to punch me in the eye. I stood up to my full height and tackled Niall to the ground. He kicked and yelled, but it was no use. All of my pent up anger was coming out and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I aimed blind punches at Niall’s face.

"You wanna know what I said to him? I told him he was worthless street trash." He seethed.

He spit into my face at the end of his sentence. My fist went straight for his nose and I heard a loud crack. I didn't stop there though. I kept punching until he no longer struggled to get me off of him.

When I finally stopped Niall was unconscious with blood and bruises covering his face. I made sure he was breathing before I went back to my car. I quickly sent Liam a text telling him to check on Niall. No matter how mad I was at Niall, I couldn't just leave him there.

I wasn't sure when I had started crying, but as I drove home, I kept having to wipe my eyes with the back of my hand so I could see the road.

Harry must have woken up again when I opened the door, because he gasped when I stepped inside. I guessed it was either because I was crying or because my eye was throbbing.

"What happened to your eye?"

He ran to me and led me carefully to a chair in the kitchen. I held my head in my hands, attempting to make the pounding in my brain stop.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I stammered.

And at that moment, I broke. All my walls came crashing down and my vision blurred as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I was shaking with the sobs that racked my body. I wasn’t sure what was going on around me and I couldn’t focus in anything.

I felt a strong pair of arms surround me and a soft voice in my ear, calming me down.

"Then let me protect you for once."

I cried even more at his words. My eye was burning, but I didn't care. All I could think was ‘harryharryharry’. It was like he was surrounding me, floating through my head, and invading my soul. That may sound a little dramatic, but that’s the only way I can describe it.

He kissed my cheek a few times then walked around the chair and stood in front of me. I looked up at him with wet eyes and forced a smile. I was so lucky to have found him that day. I don’t know what I would have done without him. He’s the love of my life, my soul mate, my other half.

He leaned down and kissed me, but as he was pulling away I put my hand on the back of his head and kept him there for a longer kiss. I traced his lower lip with my tongue and he immediately widened his mouth so my tongue would fit inside. My stomach flip-flopped as our tongues met in a sacred dance. It was the most heated kiss we’d had so far.

I rested my hands on Harry’s hips, and his came to either side of my face. I tugged at his sides until he straddled my lap. We kissed for a few more minutes before pulling apart for air. I leant my forehead against his and breathed in and out slowly, trying to slow my erratic heartbeat

“I love you.” He panted.

“I love you to.” I pecked his swollen lips softly. “Promise me that you won’t try to leave again.”

“I promise.”

He joined our lips together once more in a slow kiss. I slipped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. Our chests were pressed together, but I still felt like we weren’t close enough. I don’t think we’ll ever be close enough.

Harry stood up and pressed a final kiss to my swollen eye. The gesture was simple, but it made me blush. It was just so sweet! He could be really caring when he wanted to be.

“I’ll get you some ice, then we can go to bed. It’s been a long day.” He sighed.

“You can say that again.”

Harry got me a bag of ice and I held it to my face as I lay down on the bed and tried to get comfortable. Harry made sure I was okay then got in the shower. Both of us were emotionally drained and even though it was only four in the afternoon, we decided to go to sleep.

Harry finished fairly quickly and came back into my room with only a towel around his waist. I forced myself to look away, knowing that if I stared to long I could get aroused. He had changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt when he returned from his room.

I set the ice on the table and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I winced when I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I faced the mirror fully and audibly gasped. My left eye was swollen shut and had a reddish purple tint to around it. The rest of my face was fine, but my eye looked absolutely awful.

At least Niall got what he deserved.

When I finished showering I wrapped a towel around my own waist and exited the steamy bathroom. Harry had his eyes closed, but they opened when the bathroom door shut behind me. He smiled cutely at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. Luckily he was facing away from my dresser, so I was able to get dressed without him seeing me naked. We’ll save that for later.

I crawled onto the bed next to him. I was still nervous about our relationship moving too fast, but after the days events I basically said fuck it. I draped my arm over Harry’s hip and pulled him towards me while scooting towards him. I pressed my chest to his back and buried my face in his curls, smiling at the familiar strawberry scent. One of Harry’s legs moved in between mine and he played with the fingers of my hand that was resting against his tummy. He snuggled back against me and sighed contently.

It was pure bliss.


	16. Chapter 16

“Harry.” I sung quietly.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, revealing tired green eyes. He rubbed his eyes like an adorable kitten. I kissed his cheek and pressed my face back between his shoulder blades. He played with my fingers that were resting on his stomach while humming quietly.

“Can you believe it’ll be Christmas in a week?” I mumbled into his back.

“I’ve always loved Christmas. Can we please get a tree?”

He rolled onto his other side so that he was facing me. I kissed his nose and nodded my head. An excited smile lit up his face. I was about to say something else, but Harry pressed his lips to mine and all my thoughts were forgotten about.

I deepened the kiss by plunging my tongue into the warmth of his mouth. Harry tilted his head to get a better angle and I couldn’t hold back a soft moan. We were so invested in the kiss that neither of us cared that we probably had morning breath.

I moved one hand to the small of Harry’s back and the other to his left cheek. Harry’s arms were wrapped securely around my waist. I felt a tightness begin to form in my stomach as Harry hovered over me. I slid my hand under his shirt and ran my fingers across the soft skin of his tummy, then pulled my lips away from his and attached them to his neck while pinching his sides lightly.

A moan escaped his mouth when I found his sweet spot right beneath his ear and under his jaw. I sucked a purple bruise there then continued to kiss along his jawline. My fingers trailed along the top of his boxers, but just as I was about to pull them down Harry grabbed my wrists.

I stopped my mouth’s motions to stare up at him in confusion.

“I-I’m sorry.” He breathed. “I can’t do this, I’m sorry.”

Before I could ask what the hell he meant, he ran from the room. I heard his door slam shut seconds later and I groaned.

I ran my hands over my face and sighed heavily. I knew we were moving too fast. Now I’ve scared him off. With a final huff, I stood from my bed and threw on a random shirt. I stood outside Harry’s door and knocked gently.

I didn’t get an answer, so I turned the door knob and stepped inside. The sight before me shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. Harry was curled into a ball on his bed with tear tracks running down his face. When he saw me a choked sob tore from his throat.

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t mean to pressure you. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to okay? Please don’t cry.” I said desperately.

“I-I love you so much, but I’m just not ready. I wish I could…I want to, but I’ve never- I don’t want to screw up!” He sniffed.

“You’re a virgin.” I stated.

He nodded his head, avoiding my gaze.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, love.” I said softly.

All I got was a sniffle in reply, so I took a different approach. I laid down in front of him so he’d have to look at me and kissed his forehead, batting my eyelashes at him sweetly.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready. I’d wait forever for you. I love you to by the way.”

A tiny smile graced Harry’s lips and a spark of joy ran through me. He placed a tentative hand on my cheek and kissed my lips gently. I covered his hand with my own –well I tried to, but his hand is bigger- and slotted my fingers between his.

“Let’s go make some breakfast and then we can go find a tree.”

**

“What about this one?” I pointed to a tree to my right.

Harry just shook his head and kept walking. I had figured out two things about Harry since we got to the Christmas Tree Farm. He liked Christmas, and he was picky about trees. We had passed over twenty-five trees, but every time I suggested one he shook his head and kept looking. If it were anyone else I would have gotten extremely annoyed, but it was Harry. He seemed so happy; he’s got some Christmas spirit in him, that’s for sure.

I almost lost my balance when Harry tugged my hand and jogged over to a tree in at the end of a row. It was tall and thick with a green glow to it. Harry’s eyes were hopeful when he looked back at me. I couldn’t stop the grin that threatened to form. I quickly kissed him and waved over a worker.

He came over and bagged the tree for us. He even helped me tie it to the top of my car. On the way home, I stopped at the mall and pulled Harry into a store filled with colorful ornaments.

I explained to him that it was a tradition in my family for everybody to get a new ornament to hang on the tree every year. Harry picked out a guitar surrounded by music notes and I got a heart and had the words ‘Harry & Louis’ painted on it in white letters. It’s cheesy but Harry loved it. He kissed me right there in the middle of the store and some girl even whistled at us! It was kind of embarrassing, but it’s hard to concentrate on anything when Harry’s tongue is in your mouth.

When we arrived back home, we set the tree up and I went into the attic to bring down the boxes of ornaments. Harry put on some Christmas music and sung along as he hung them on the tree. It was just so darn cute, I couldn’t help myself; I pulled out my phone and took a picture of him. I tucked my phone away safely in my back pocket and smirked to myself.

“My family’s coming down for a couple days, because of Christmas and my birthday, is that alright?” I hung up my new ornament right in the front of the tree where everyone could see it.

“Yeah, when’s your birthday?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Christmas Eve.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” He grinned.

“You’d think so, but sometimes I feel like people forget about my birthday because it’s so close to Christmas.” I frowned.

“Then I’ll make sure to do something special for your birthday.” Harry smirked.

“When’s your birthday?”

“February 1st.”

I nodded my head and made a mental note to remember that.

When we finished hanging all the ornaments our tree looked breathtaking. I took a picture and sent it to my mum, telling her how excited I was. I swear she has the eyes of a hawk, because a few seconds later she texted back ‘Lovely! Ps. I love your new ornament;)’

That night, I put on my glasses and curled up on the couch with Harry. He watched some Christmas special while I read a book and we shared sweet kisses every now and then.

**

“More champagne darling?” I said in an overly posh accent.

“Why of course!” Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

I poured him some more of the bubbly liquid and added some to my own glass. I pecked Harry’s lips then returned to my chair beside him. I used my free hand to entwine our fingers under the table. The champagne burned my throat, but it was nice.

When we woke up this morning Harry had explained to me that he was making something for me for my birthday, but he didn’t finish it. He was really upset even though he had taken me out earlier to a diner down the street and we had a nice dinner, but I assured him that it was okay. He promised to finish it before tomorrow. Ever since then I had been trying to cheer him up. All it took was some Christmas carols from my sisters.

“Harry, will you sing us a song?” Daisy turned in her chair and looked at Harry.

I squeezed Harry’s hand in hopes that he would understand that he didn’t have to sing for them. He glanced at me briefly before standing up. I stood up as well and followed him into the den where he picked up his guitar and settled himself on the couch. He had been working on a song last night as he waited for me to get home from Christmas shopping. Then he helped me wrap presents and we stuck them under the tree and went to bed.

Harry strummed the guitar, then started singing.

 

“Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

When we finally say good night, How I hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying, And my dear we're still goodbying  
As long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow”

 

All of my sisters and my mum clapped for Harry when he finished. I captured his lips in a sweet kiss and smiled fondly at him when we finished.

“You guys are too cute.” My mum grinned.

“Is it over?” Daisy said from behind her hands.

I noticed Phoebe was covering her eyes as well. I laughed and assured them that we were done. We talked for an hour or so, before helping the twins bake cookies.

Felicity declared that she was too old to bake cookies, so she grabbed a magazine and went into the guest room. My mum sat at the kitchen’s table doing some work on her laptop while Harry and I mixed up some batter for the girls.

I took another secret picture of Harry when he was showing my sisters how to roll the dough into little balls. It was so adorable! He crouched down and held out his massive hands, rolling the dough over his palms. I’m still amazed that he’s so good with kids.

“Hey you got a little something on your face.” Harry titled his head cutely.

“Where?” I lifted my hand to my cheek, but I didn’t feel anything.

“There.” Harry smeared cookie dough on my nose with a smirk.

“Harry!” I whined.

Harry just laughed as I reached for a paper towel. I was about to wipe it off when Harry caught my hand and stilled my movements. It was like time had slowed, Harry leaned in and his tongue poked out from his lips, licking the cookie dough off my nose. My eyes widened and my body heated up. He leant back and licked his lips. I swallowed hard and tried to keep myself from getting hard. Harry backed me up against the counter and my breathing quickened. What was he doing?

I faintly heard my mother call the girls and take them to their rooms. As soon as we were alone Harry attacked me. He latched his lips onto mine and shoved his tongue between my lips. I responded instantly, my hands moving to his hips and my tongue fighting against his. It wasn’t like him to take control, but I have to admit, it was damn sexy.

A high pitched whine escaped my mouth when Harry rolled his hips against mine. I was getting hard fast and I could tell Harry was too. I dropped my hands to his bum and squeezed. I flipped us around and picked Harry up, setting him on the counter. He locked his ankles behind me and slung his arms over my shoulders, tugging at the hair on the back of my neck.

We kissed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart for air. I took the opportunity to lift Harry from the counter and carry him up the stairs. It was difficult, but I managed to do it. I nudged the door open with my foot and shut behind me. I carefully set Harry on the bed, then pulled both of our shirts off. Harry scooted back until he was in the middle of the bed. I crawled over him and kissed down neck to his collarbones, nipping at a spot on his left side.

Harry arched his back and tangled his fingers in my hair. I licked over the reddened skin then kissed it gently.

“L-Lou, I think I’m ready.” Harry gasped as I bit down on his other collarbone.

I repeated my actions with the other side then came back to Harry’s mouth.

“Are you sure?” I whispered against his lips.

“I trust you.” He whispered back.

I stared into his eyes and saw that he was sincere. My heart swelled with affection at his words. I felt like crying, but instead I just mumbled an ‘I love you’ and kissed him roughly.

It’s been a week since we last tried to have sex, and I have thought about it ever since. Harry doesn’t even realize how sexy he is. He does things to me without even trying.

I slowly traced his sides, before sliding his pants and boxers off at once. His cock sprung up and I gawked at the size of it. Harry blushed a deep red, so I kissed both of his cheeks and took of my pants to make him feel better. Mine wasn’t small, but it wasn’t as big as Harrys. We both took a moment to map out each other’s bodies. Our lips found each other again and our hands roamed.

I kissed down Harry’s chest. Stopping and tugging at the hair at the base of his cock with my teeth. His hands clutched the sheets on either side of him in a white knuckled grip. I kitten licked at his slit, licked a long stipe up and down, and then took the head of it into my mouth. Harry gasped and he bucked his hips. I felt his cock nudge the back of my throat and I gagged.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Harry gasped, instantly stopping his movements.

I patted his hip to let him know it was okay as I tried to relax my throat so I could take more of him into my mouth. I held his hips as I pressed my nose to his stomach, deep throating him. I moaned, sending vibrations down his cock. He moaned in response and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly.

I pulled off, pressing a soft kiss to the slick skin, before crawling up Harry’s body. I gave him a sloppy kiss before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. I searched my medicine cabinet for lube and a condom. I grabbed them and sat them down on the table by the bed.

I coated three fingers in the lube, then brought them to Harry’s entrance. I used my index finger to circle the rim, feeling it twitch beneath my touch. He tensed up as I slid my finger inside to the first knuckle.

“Relax baby.” I breathed against his lips.

I slowed our kiss down and allowed him to adjust to the feeling of my finger inside him. When he had relaxed some I pushed it in then brought it back out again. I did that a few times until Harry seemed comfortable with it. I added a second finger and Harry winced. I felt guilty, I knew it was going to hurt, and I never wanted to hurt Harry. Ever. I used my free hand to rub small circles under his belly button.

“You’re doing so well. So good.” I complimented him.

By the time I added the third and final finger, Harry had his eyes closed and had grasped my hand in both of his. Every few seconds I would kiss the inside of his thighs and whisper sweet nothings to him. I curled my fingers and Harry whined, pushing back against them. I knew I found his prostate when a long moan drew from his mouth the second time I curled them.

I pulled my fingers out and glanced at the condom lying on the table.

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

“You don’t have to.” He answered in a raspy voice.

I grinned, feeling ecstatic that I didn’t have to wear one. I let him suck a bruise onto my neck while I lubed up my cock. I bent Harry’s knees and he placed his feet flat on the bed, giving me a better view of his glistening pink hole. I positioned the head of my cock at his entrance and slowly pushed the head inside.

Harry gasped and shut his eyes tightly, reaching blindly for my hand. I grabbed it and rested them on his stomach. I pushed in about halfway before letting him adjust. I wiped a tear away from his cheek with my thumb.

Harry suddenly moved his hips down, forcing the rest of my cock into him. He screamed rather loudly and tears streamed down his face. I felt bad for him, I knew what that felt like. My first time had been awful, so I wanted to make sure Harry’s wasn’t.

I kissed away his tears and rubbed his sides soothingly while squeezing his hand.

“How does it feel?” I kissed his eyelids at the end of my sentence.

He opened his eyes and took a shaky breath before replying.

“Weird, but in a good way. It hurts a little.” He sniffed.

He wiggled his hips experimentally, before sighing in frustration. I smiled down at him fondly and kissed the tip of his nose, his forehead, cheeks, chin, and finally his swollen lips. He grinned and I took that as a sign to move.

I thrust into him slowly at first, but I sped up as his moans got louder and he got needier. I knew he was close to his climax as his moans were almost rolling into one. It would be a miracle if none of my family heard us. I couldn’t find it in myself to care though; I was focused on making Harry feel good. He came with a shout and white painted both of our chests and his stomach. I came not long after, burying myself deep inside him.

I collapsed beside him and we caught our breath. Harry started giggling and as if it was contagious, so did I. We laughed until we were even more out of breath, then stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. We shared lazy kisses as we washed each other’s’ hair.

Harry fell onto the bed naked, so I didn’t bother putting clothes on either. He rested his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him, bringing him closer to my side.

“That was perfect.” He yawned. “Happy Birthday.”

“Merry Christmas.” I laughed. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Impossible.” I scoffed.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up around three AM to an empty bed. I groggily got out of bed and put on some boxers, before trudging down the hall. I could hear soft music coming from Harry’s room, so I went in there. He looked up from the canvas in front of him when he heard the door open. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. He was only wearing boxers and one of my t-shirts that fit snugly across his chest. I smile fell onto my lips at that thought.

“What are you doing?”

“I had to finish your birthday present remember? I’m almost done. Wanna see?”

“You could have waited until tomorrow.”

Nonetheless, I stood behind him and looked at the canvas. My eyes widened when I realized it was a painting of us. It was from a few nights ago when we were cuddling on the couch. Harry was looking at me with a fond expression and I was engrossed in my book. My glasses sat on my nose and my hair was covered by a beanie.

I hunched my back so I could wrap my arms around Harry’s shoulders, with my hands resting on his chest. I kissed his cheek and grinned.

“I love it!”

“Really? I mean, it’s not finished yet.”

Harry leant his head back to rest on my shoulder. I chuckled, then kissed his lips as sweetly as possible. He grinned back at me then leaned forward to finish painting. I watched him put the finishing touches on it, then he stood up, wincing as he did so. I then noticed he had been sitting on a pillow.

“Are you sore?” I grimaced.

I had forgotten how bad it hurt after your first time. Harry gave me a small nod, then grabbed my hand. We went back to my bedroom and laid down on my bed. Harry cuddled into my side and we drifted off to sleep once again.

It was only three hours later that we were awoken again by our names being shouted from downstairs. I threw on a clean shirt, then Harry and I went downstairs and sat on the couch. The lights twinkled on our tree and all the ornaments sparkled. It was truly beautiful, but not more beautiful than the boy sitting next to me. I pecked Harry’s lips, then looked at my mum who was smirking.

“Can we please go first?” Phoebe whined.

I nodded my head and they started tearing at their presents. Phoebe and Daisy got matching necklaces, a new game for their x-box, and a pair of shoes from my mom. I got them both gift cards to a jewelry store back in Doncaster where they liked to shop, I put from Harry too. Felicity mainly got clothes or money from my mum and me. My mum received a diamond necklace from me, handmade cards from Daisy and Phoebe and a book from Felicity.

“Now it’s Harry’s turn!” I yelled playfully. “Come on!”

I tugged Harry to his feet and led him up the stairs. He followed behind me whining the entire time asking what was going on. I reached the third room and smirked at Harry before pulling open the door and shoving him inside. He stopped and his jaw dropped.

I had turned one of the guest bedrooms into a music room for him. His guitar sat in the corner by a music stand and tuner. In the opposite corner there was a small recording studio and in the middle of the room was a shiny black piano. I smiled proudly at the expression on Harry’s face.

He launched himself at me suddenly and crushed me into a hug. I chuckled and hugged him back just as tightly.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Harry muttered against my shoulder.

I kissed the top of his head as the rest of my family finally made it into the room. Even Felicity was impressed by it.

Harry let go of me and stood in front of the piano, running his fingers along the ivory keys. He pressed down on a few of them experimentally. I sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to me. Harry lowered himself onto it and placed his fingers on the keys. Slowly, he pressed the keys until a melody surrounded us. It was as if we were in our own little world. Harry’s face was adorable when he was trying to concentrate and I dazedly touched his cheek. He turned his head and smiled, but kept playing.

I heard the door shut, and I knew my mum and sisters were trying to give us some privacy.

The melody had stopped but it was still ringing in my ears. Harry’s lips molded against mine and I tangled my fingers in his silky curls. I tugged a spot behind his ear and a loud moan escaped him. He straddled my lap in mere seconds, poking his tongue between my lips. We kissed for what felt like hours before pulling away for air. Even then, we stayed close. With our foreheads leant together, we breathed heavily and grins stretched across our faces.

“I’m so glad you found me.” He breathed.

“Me to.”

I craned my neck to press a gentle kiss on his plump lips. Harry slid off of me and returned to his spot on the piano bench beside me. He once again placed his fingers on the keys.

“I wrote a song for you. I think I can play it on the piano.” He hummed.

Before I could respond, he started hitting the keys with a gentle yet powerful force. I watched his fingers in amazement. He leaned over and pecked my lips again, before singing.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we’re told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

 

Harry pressed the final keys, then took a deep breath. At some point during the song, I had leaned my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. His voice was soothing, and I wanted to remember every second of it. No one had ever written a song for me.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Harry sighed.

 

We sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, just enjoying the other’s presence. Harry finally broke the silence.

 

“Your present makes mine look like shit.” He murmured.

 

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” I assured him.

We went back downstairs where my mum and sisters were waiting. My sisters were playing with their new toys and my mum was reading her book. Harry handed me my present and I smiled at the poor wrapping job. It was really cute. I carefully opened the gift and flipped over the rectangular shaped thing.

It was a medium sized picture frame with multiple photos of Harry and I. There was the one from our first date, one from the time we were cooking together, and there was even one of us asleep, curled up together. Below all the pictures of us were three pictures of Harry. The first was Harry pointing to himself, in the second he was making a heart with his hands, and in the third he was pointing at the camera. It looked like he was saying I love you.

“I know it’s not much, and as soon as I get some money I’ll buy you something better..”

 

“Shut up.” I chuckled.

 

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him quickly.

 

“I love it. No one’s ever made me something before. All my life, people have given my material things, but this…this is…amazing. Thank you.”

 

A light blush spread across his face. I set the picture down carefully next to me and hugged him to my chest tightly. My mum was grinning when I looked back at her and she mouthed ‘I told you so’. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and my sisters giggled.

 

We talked for a few more hours, before my mum announced that they had to leave. I kissed her on the cheek and hugged all my sisters before they left. I made her promise to call me if anything happened with Lottie, and I gave her present to my mum so that she’d have it when she woke up.

 

Afterwards, Harry and I cuddled on the couch and watched some more Christmas specials. Harry was being unusually clingy but I didn’t mind. Not at all.

 

He insisted that I let him make dinner since I had already done so much, so I let him make it. I’ll admit, it was delicious. We fell asleep shortly after with Harry curled into my chest.

 

The next morning I was awoken by someone knocking on the door. Harry grumbled and rolled away from me, allowing me to get up. I chuckled fondly at him. He’s always so grouchy in the mornings, but it’s cute so I don't mind.

I plucked a shirt from my drawer and threw it over my head then went to answer the door. I ran a quick hand through my hair, attempting to put it in order, before opening the door. I tensed up when I saw Niall standing there with his head down.

“Can we talk?” He asked quietly. “It’s important.”

Seriously, he wants to talk? My eye just got better and he has the nerve to come back here and ask to talk. 

“I don’t think-”

“Please.” He begged, interrupting me.

I sighed and opened the door wider, leaving to go sit on the couch. Niall rubbed his hands together nervously for a moment, then sat in a recliner to the right of me.

“Is Harry here?”

“Yes.” I glared at him.

“Could you go get him please?”

“Why?” I spat. “So you can tell him to leave again!”

“No, I want to apologize.” He said nervously.

I took a deep breath and shot Niall one last glare before heading back upstairs. Harry had fallen asleep again, so I shook him gently. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a half smile.

“I need you to come downstairs for a minute.”

I pushed some curls away from his face, while he attempted to sit up. 

“Who was at the door?”

“You’ll see.” I winced, hoping he wouldn’t be mad at me for this.

“What’s going on Lou?” Harry tugged at my arm.

I chose not to answer, seeing as we were only a few steps away from where Niall was. We entered the room and as soon as Harry’s eyes landed on Niall, he stepped behind me and gripped my shoulder.

“What’s he doing here?” He seethed.

“Come on love, Niall has something he’d like to say.”

I gently pulled Harry onto the couch with me and he instantly scooted over, making our thighs touch.I wrapped a protective arm around him and motioned for Niall to start.

“Look Harry, I’m really sorry...for everything. I’ve been horrible to you ever since I first met you and telling you to leave was just stupid. I guess I was just mad that Louis fell for you instead of me, I’m not sure if Louis told you, but I used to be in love with him. In fact we even dated once when we were twelve, of course that only lasted a week or so, but that’s not my point.”

When Niall mentioned that we had dated, Harry grabbed my hand possessively and leaned into me.

“My point is, that I shouldn’t have done any of that stuff and I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but please think about what I’ve said.”

Harry gave Niall a short nod, before averting his eyes to the floor. I squeezed his hand to remind him I was there and he smiled gratefully at me. He stretched his head up and poked out his lips, so I quickly kissed him

“You two really are cute together.” Niall said quietly.

Harry and I both blushed at that.

“Louis, I’m sorry for not accepting Harry even when you told me great things about him. I just couldn’t see past the fact that he was homeless. To be honest, I didn’t think he was good enough for you, but now I can see that he’s perfect for you. I’m sorry that I tried so hard to get rid of him and I’m sorry I’ve caused you both so much trouble. You’re my best friend Lou and I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me. You know I never want to be the first to apologize, so you also know that this means a lot to me. Can you please forgive me?” 

Niall gave me the puppy dog eyes and I smiled. The old Niall had come back. My best friend was back.

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.” I smirked.

Niall raised an eyebrow and Harry looked up at me through his eyelashes with a pout. 

I got up and Harry frowned at me, following me into the kitchen like a lost puppy. I called Niall into the kitchen and he took a seat at the table. I took a glass from the cupboard and grabbed the ketchup, squirting some in it. I added mustard, onions, guacamole, cinnamon, pepper, and a squirt of dish soap to it as well. To finish it off, I gargled water in my mouth, then spit it in the cup. I mixed it all up then sat in on the table in front of Niall.

“I’ll forgive you if you drink this.” I smirked.

Niall grimaced as he picked up the glass and sniffed it. He made a disgusted face, then pinched his nose and brought the cup to his lips. Just when the brownish colored liquid was about to slosh into his mouth, I snatched the cup away.

“You passed the test.” I laughed.

“Huh?” Harry and Niall said at the same time.

“I just wanted to know if you would do it, and you would've so that let me know you were serious about this. I forgive you man.” 

Niall jumped up and hugged me in one of his famous Horan hugs and I laughed some more, then hugged him back. After a while, Harry cleared his throat and Niall backed up awkwardly. I slipped an arm around Harry’s waist and kissed his pouty lips. He stopped glaring at Niall, but he didn’t move from my side until after Niall left.

I waved goodbye to Niall and hugged him again, then shut the door. When I turned around, Harry was right in front of me and he looked angry. I was beyond shocked when he shoved me backwards and attached his lips to my neck, right below my jaw. He sucked a bruise there, then pulled back and glared at me.

“You’re mine.” He growled.

I groaned at the possessiveness he was showing. It was so hot. Why can’t he be like this more often? Heat rushed to my lower regions and I groaned again.

“Yeah, only yours.” I panted.

I flipped us around so that Harry’s back hit the wall and I was in front of him. I brought our lips back together and he shoved his tongue into my mouth immediately. I took it between my lips and sucked, eliciting a moan from him. I pressed my knee to his crotch area and he rolled his hips against it. I could feel his hard on rubbing against my knee, making me even more hot and bothered. 

I gripped his thighs and lifted him up. He crossed his ankles behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck while continuing to kiss me. I moaned loudly when he grinded his crotch against mine. 

“Let’s take this upstairs.” He said breathlessly.

I nodded my head quickly and I carefully set him down so we could go to my bedroom and make love.


	18. Chapter 18

“Wake up darling, we need to leave soon. Harry?” I carefully poked the sleeping boy’s cheek.

“ ‘m tired.” He grumbled, rolling away form me.

“Then you can sleep in my office, but right now you need to get up and get dressed.”

Harry swore at me under his breath, earning a glare from me, before finally getting up. I slipped on a navy blue button up shirt and khaki capris with my navy blue toms. When I met Harry downstairs he was dressed in a simple green T-shirt and dark wash jeans with white converse.

He didn’t look up from his cereal when I entered the kitchen. I brushed it off and grabbed myself a granola bar, quickly kissed his cheek, then went into the living room to search for my keys. After I found them, I yelled for Harry to come to the car. He walked slower than normal but I reasoned it was just because we had been up late the night before making love. 

I climbed into the drivers side and started the engine, hoping it would warm up soon. It was early January, yet it was still freezing outside. I glanced at Harry and worry coursed through me. He had pulled his feet onto the seat with him and was curled into a ball. He was shivering violently and his face had paled excessively. 

I grabbed his bicep gently and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were hazy and distant, like he was looking past me instead of at me. In that instant I knew something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?”

Harry winced as if I had screamed at him and he yanked his arm away from me. I was hurt, worried, angry, sad, and scared all at the same time. I hadn’t the slightest clue what was happening to my curly haired boy. All I knew was that it couldn’t be good.

“I’m fine.” He rasped weakly.

“No, you’re not fine. Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

I hurriedly walked around to Harry’s door and yanked it open. His head rolled weakly towards me and he muttered something incoherent. I pulled him out of the car gently and pulled his arm over my shoulder, then I put my other arm around his waist for extra support. He wasn’t even trying to walk, so I nudged him forward with the arm that was around his waist.

“Harry please.” I begged, feeling even more scared with every second that passed.

Harry shuffled forward a few steps before stopping completely and going limp. Luckily, I caught him before he hit the ground. I snatched him up and laid him in the backseat as quickly and carefully as possible. My heart was beating a mile a minute in my chest and my head felt like it was going to explode. I kept glancing back at him as I drove to the nearest hospital. I couldn;t believe he had just fainted in my arms. It didn’t make any sense, he was perfectly fine the day before. When I pulled into the parking lot, I plucked Harry from the backseat, and raninto the building shouting for help.

Nurses were at my side in seconds and one of them called for a stretcher. I didn’t want to let go of Harry, so by the time they managed to pry him from my grip, I was sobbing. I somehow managed to explain to them what happened and then they wheeled Harry away from me and into an examination room to be looked at.

I rubbed my temples angrily. He told me he was tired, I should have known then that something was wrong. Harry never acts like that when I need him to go somewhere with me. I should have let him stay in bed, then maybe none of this would have happened. I groaned aloud and sank back into an uncomfotable hospital chair.

Harry had to be okay, I couldn't live without him. Harry managed to worm his way into my heart in only five months and I intended on keeping him there. He was the definition of perfect and I loved everything about him. I sobbed into my hands, tyring to think what could have caused this.

I sat there for two hours just thinking of ways I could have prevented this and mentally punching myself in the gut. Soon, a young nurse informed me that I could go see him and I leaped off my seat and took off running in the direction of his room without bothering to thank her. When I reached it, I stopped and caught my breath.

As I entered the dimly lit room a male nurse glanced up at me.

“You’re Mr. Tomlinson I presume?”

I nodded my head shakily and moved closer to the hospital bed. Even in the dark room I could make out Harry’s pale skin and dull curls. It was like someone had come in and sucked all the life out of him. I also noticed his lips had a slight blue tint to them. I carefully grasped his hand between both of mine and kissed his knuckles.

“Is he going to be okay?” 

My voice was barely audible above the whir of the heater and the beebs of the heart monitor. My voice was weak and pathetic, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. My Harry was hurt.

“To be honest, we’re not really sure. We were able to conclude that he fainted because of a severe drop in blood pressure, but we have no clue as to what caused it. We sent some tests off to a lap that should tell us something, but in the meantime, we’d like to keep him here so we can keep an eye on him.”

“When is he gonna wake up?” I asked pitifully.

“He will most likely wake up in a day or so, but that doesn’t mean he will be entirely healthy when he does. Until we determine what has caused this, we don’t want him to leave the hospital.”

I wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hand and sniffed hard, trying to clear my nose so I could breathe normally. The doctor gave me a sympathetic look, then glanced down at his clipboard.

“Look, I’m really not supposed to do this, but you can stay here with him if you like. If any of the nurses ask, you’re his brother got it?”

“Thank you sir.” I forced a smile.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you two together?”

“We’ll have been together three months, tomorrow.” I smiled sadly, leaning to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine lad.” The doctor reassured me. 

I filled out some paperwork for Harry, then the doctor left us alone. It was only when he left that I realized how lonely I was without Harry. To fill the silence I started talking to him. I saw once in a movie that sometimes people could hear you when they were in a coma, so I thought it was worth a try.

“I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but I just needed to tell you that I love you. I love you a lot Haz. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I don’t know what I would do without you. I love everything about you.”

I pulled a chair to the side of Harry’s bed and sat in it, linking our fingers together once again. I didn't even bother wiping away my tears anymore, no one was there to see them anyways.

“I love how your eyes light up when you smile and how they’re the perfect shade of green. I love your cheeky smile and how you always blush when I compliment you. I love how you always look beautiful even if you’re just wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I love how your hands are so big and how perfectly our hands fit together. I love how you always wrinkle your nose when you’re trying to concentrate. I love how you’re so insecure, yet you’re the hottest guy I’ve ever met. I love when you sing to me. I love that you trust me so much. I love that you cuddle me in your sleep and sometimes say my name when you’re dreaming. I love when you do those little things for me that you think I don’t notice, but I do Haz. I notice everything you do. I could go on for hours about all the reasons I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts.”

I slight chuckle escaped my lips. I rested my head against harry’s hand in an attempt to be closer to him and sighed. Now that I had started ranting, I couldn’t stop.

“I was so scared when you passed out, like my heart literally stopped. Then when we got here and they took you away from me it was like someone was choking me. I don’t know know I didn't see it before, but you’re all I’ve ever wanted Harry. You’re all I’ve ever needed. These last three months have been the best time of my life all because of you. I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but you complete me. I truly believe that we were made for each other. If soulmates are real then thats what we are.”

I turned my head so I could watch Harry’s face for a moment. He laid motionless on the white sheets, making him look even paler by comparison. I gently ran my thumb over his cheek and kissed the icy cold skin there.

“You’re so cold baby. What’s happening to you? You have to be alright. Please be okay.” I choked on a sob as I rummaged around the room for an extra blanket. 

I covered him in two extra blankets, being careful of his IV, then returned to my previous position.

“You’re going to be okay. You have to be.” I whispered into the dark. “Whatever this is, I’m sure we can get through it. I’d go to the ends of the earth for you. I’ll do anything to make you happy, I hope you know that.”

My voice was fading and my eyelids kept drooping as I fought sleep. Even though it was only two o’clock in the afternoon I was exhausted from being so worried.

I quickly called Niall and explained my situation to him. He agreed to take over at the studio for a while and try to come to the hospital tomorrow. I sent Liam and Zayn a short text, telling them to ask Niall if they had anymore questions, then I turned off my phone and crawled onto the bed next to Harry. 

I gently rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped my leg around his. He didn’t respond to my actions which only made me more upset, so I hid my face in his hospital gown and closed my eyes, trying to block out all the negative thoughts swirling around my head. He had to be okay, because if he wasn’t, I didn't know if I would be.


	19. Chapter 19

“Louis. Louis wake up.”

I groaned, but opened my eyes and glared at Zayn who was standing above me. I pulled the duvet over my head, blocking him out.

“Come on mate, you need to get dressed. You wouldn’t want to miss his funeral would you?” Zayn asked carefully.

“Whose funeral?” I furrowed my eyebrows, appearing from under the sheets.

“Please don’t do this Louis. It’s already hard enough.” Zayn sighed.

“Zayn what’s going on? And where’s Harry.”

I noticed the curly boy’s presence missing from my side. All the sudden it was like I had been his by a bus. The wind was knocked out of me and my heart shattered when I remembered that last day in the hospital.

“No.” I croaked. “No, he can’t be gone.” I breathed.

“I’m sorry Lou.” Zayn put a hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away, already slipping on my TOMS.

My mind flashed back to Harry’s heart monitor waking me up in the middle of the night with an incessant beeping. The next few minutes are a blur of doctors and mumbled words that I couldn’t catch, but in the end I heard their words loud and clear. 

“Time of death is January 28th 2013, 4:52 AM.”

I twitched as the harsh words replayed in my mind over and over again. I shut my eyes for a while and tried to make sense of things.

When I opened them once again, the room had changed and I was now in the woods. The sun was low in the sky, casting eerie shadows over the dirt. There was a path cleared in front of my feet and when I looked closely I could see a stone at the end of the dirt path.

My feet started moving without me realizing it and soon I was standing in front of the stone and reading it.

Here lies Harry Edward Styles  
February 1st 1994 - January 28th 2013

I could faintly hear a voice behind me, but my knees gave out before I could respond. I sobbed onto the headstone begging Harry to come back to me.

“Please! I need you, I can’t live without you! Harry don't leave me!”

“Louis!” There was a pause, before the voice started again, sounding closer. “Louis!!”

**

I scrambled up from the floor and looked up with teary eyes at Zayn who was staring at me incredulously. My head scanned the room and I saw that I was once again in the hospital. My head snapped in the direction where I knew the bed would be.

Zayn said something about pushing me on the floor to wake me up, but I was too busy throwing myself at Harry to pay attention to him.

Relief flooded through me when I saw that Harry was still lying there in his hospital bed. My excitement only increased when I saw that he was now awake.

“Hi.” He mumbled into my neck. “Are you okay?”

“Are you seriously asking me if I’m okay? I should be asking you that!” I sniffed.

“You’re crying though.” He frowned.

“II thought you didn’t make it and I was scared to live without you. It was just a dream though. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

I nuzzled my nose against his in an eskimo kiss while he grinned.

“You’ll be happy to know it was nothing serious. Harry has a malfunctioning adrenal gland. Which means, his body isn’t producing adequate amounts of the hormone aldosterone. This can lead to excess salt loss and low blood pressure. The low blood pressure is what caused him to faint. We have prescribed him some medicine that should fix the problem in no time.”

A doctor who was adjusting something on Harry’s medical chart spoke.

“Thank you.”

The doctor nodded, then left us alone in the room.

“How’re you feeling babe?” I stroked his cheek.

“Alright I guess. I just wish I could get this headache to go away.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Like half an hour.”

“I was really worried about you.” I kissed his knuckles to prove my point. 

I leaned down to connect our lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed back eagerly and tugged at my neck to pull me closer. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and licked at the roof of his mouth. He moaned quietly.

Someone in the doorway cleared their throat, so I reluctantly pulled my lips away, earning a pout from Harry. I pecked his lips quickly, before turning to glare at the three boys sitting on the small couch.

“Hey guys.” I smiled weakly.

Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, and I talked for a little while, but mostly I just stared at Harry and snuck in quick little kisses whenever the other boys weren’t looking.

The doctor came back in a little while later and smiled at us.

“Okay, Harry is free to go, but you need to be careful. Try not to stand for prolonged periods of time for the next three days and don’t exert yourself. You might experience some dizziness or headaches, but that’s normal.”

The doctor handed me a clipboard and I scanned over it, figuring out that it was a release form.

“Since you are his emergency contact you can legally sign him out. You can pick up his prescription at the front desk on your way out. I’ll go get a wheelchair.”

“That’s not necessary. I’ll just carry him.” I said without looking up.

I quickly signed the forms, then handed the clipboard back to the doctor. He set it down on a table behind him, then took out Harry’s IV and gave me a bag that had his clothes in it.

I handed the bag to Zayn. I shoved my arms underneath Harry and lifted him into my arms. I smiled fondly down at him, before walking out of the room.

We stopped by the front desk where Liam asked for the prescription. He stuffed it in the bag Zayn had, then set it gently on Harry’s stomach stomach so he could hold it. I got a few odd looks from some people, but I ignored it and searched for my car. 

When I found it I slid Harry into the passenger seat, then got in on the drivers side. I started the car just as Harry’s head fell against the window and his eyes fell shut. We were almost home when I heard his breathing even out. I hated to wake him.

I carefully lifted him out of the car and brought him inside, laying him on the couch. I left him there to go run him a bath since he couldn’t stand in the shower yet. I made sure the water wasn’t too hot then set my phone on the counter and went to get Harry.

He stirred when I picked him up again and muttered something that I couldn't understand.

“You can sleep after you’ve had a bath.”

“I don’t wanna bathe.” He whined.

“Well you’re not sleeping in my bed smelling like that.” I wrinkled my nose.

He slapped my shoulder weakly and I just chuckled.

He sat on the edge of the tub and tugged off his shirt and trousers, then reached for his boxers. He paused when his thumbs were hooked under the elastic.

“Are you not going to get in with me?” 

I couldn’t have said no if I wanted to, he looked so vulnerable and needy. I sighed and tugged off my shirt. I decided I liked needy Harry almost as much as I liked jealous Harry.

He grinned and finished taking off his underwear. Then he slowly eased into the tub. He sighed in contentment when the steam engulfed him. He looked sort of like an angel in the clouds. Wow, he’s really got me whipped...

I climbed in behind him and sank down into the warm water.

“Turn on some music. Remember that song we heard in the car? I liked that one...” He trailed off.

His eyes were drooping as I reached behind me for my phone. We had been making a quick trip to the store when Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran came on and Harry’s eyes lit up. He turned it all the way up and everytime I tried to say something, he shushed me.

I dried my hands on a towel then tapped in the name of the song. When I was sure that it would play, I set it on the counter again and grabbed the shampoo. I cupped my hand underwater and brought it up over Harry’s head.

“Close your eyes baby.”

I drenched Harry’s curls in water, then gently massaged the shampoo into his brown locks. I sang quietly while I rinsed his hair.

 

“Settle down with me, cover me up cuddle me in  
Lie down with me and hold me in your arms”

 

I quickly ran a soapy washcloth over his body, clearing it of dirt and sweat. He hummed and leant back against me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and nuzzled my nose into the hollow of his neck, smelling the strawberry body wash I used. It’s not girly.

 

“When your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I’m falling for you eyes but they don’t know me yet  
With this feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now”

 

He giggled quietly and turned his head to kiss me. I found his song choice really ironic and wondered if he picked it on purpose.

 

“Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved  
This feels like fallin’ in love, we’re falling’ in love  
I’ve fallen in love.”

Harry’s hand cupped the back of my head, pulling me further against him. He turned in my arms and straddled my hips. I pushed him back gently and a hurt look crossed his face. He was panting heavily.

“You’re not supposed to exert yourself darling.” I pushed back a wet curl from his face.

“We’re just kissing though.” He breathed.

“Yes and you’re already out of breath. You know what kissing leads too. I’m sorry.”

“Fine.” He sighed.

I washed myself quickly, then climbed out of the tub.

I grabbed a some towels and dried myself, then wrapped it around my face. I helped Harry out of the tub and he managed to dry himself off. When he was finished, I slipped him into my arms again and carried him to my room.

“Tell me if you feel dizzy or tired okay?”

“I have a headache now.” He muttered bitterly.

I kissed his cheek, then laid him on the bed. I kneeled beside him and pushed some curls away from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. I kissed him tenderly before moving away and standing up. 

I tossed him some boxers and grabbed myself a pair, then slid them on.

“I’m going to go grab my phone and laptop, but I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t answer, so I left. Once I had gotten my phone from the bathroom and my laptop from the kitchen table and returned to my room I set them down and rushed over to Harry quickly. He was on his side, curled into a ball, shivering. I grabbed a fuzzy green blanket from the closet and tossed it over Harry, tucking him in.

He continued to shiver, so I climbed underneath the covers. He immediately snuggled into me. He didn’t stop shivering for another half hour. When he finally did stop, I got up and got my laptop, moving it onto my lap. 

I sat with my back against the headboard and opened my laptop. Harry scooted over and gripped my arm.

“Do you have to do that? I just want to cuddle.”

“I’ll be done in a minute love. I just need to get these reports in before midnight and it’s already ten o’clock.”

I quickly typed out the reports and sent them to my employees. I closed my laptop afterwards and looked to my side where Harry was fast asleep, still gripping my forearm. It was difficult to type like that, but I didn't have the heart to tell him to move.

I chuckled fondly and ran my fingers through his silky curls, then wiggled down further so that I was laying beside him. My heart swelled with affection when he cuddled me in his sleep.

How did I get so lucky?


	20. Chapter 20

“What are you doing?”

A sleepy looking Harry walked into the kitchen and seated himself sideways on my lap. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. Apparently his medicine made him really needy and cuddly. Not that I minded.

Last night he had a nightmare and woke up sobbing. He cringed away every time I touched him. After I calmed him down he explained that he dreamt his dad was trying to kill me and forced him to watch. My heart went out for the boy as we cuddled and cried together for what felt like hours. After he went back to sleep I searched for his dad on the internet. I only knew his name after all. I found him quickly and went to his profile on twitter. He seemed like a normal guy, not the kind that would be so cruel, but if Harry hated him then so did I.

I couldn’t get that off my mind all night, so I came down in the early hours of the morning and tidied up the kitchen, got the mail, made some tea, and now I was reviewing my bills.

“Well, I was trying to pay my bills, but now you’re in my way.” I chuckled.

“Why aren’t you at work?” He let his head fall against my shoulder.

“You heard the doctor. You aren’t supposed to stand for a long time and you can’t exert yourself. I’m here to take care of you.” I kissed his nose with a grin.

He tilted his head up and stared at me, poking out his lips and giving me a pleading look. I grinned down at him, then leaned down and moulded our lips together. He kissed back eagerly, but I pulled away shortly after. He whined and tried to kiss me again, but I leaned back, laughing at his childlike behavior.

“Why won’t you kiss me?” He whimpered.

“Just a few more days until we can do whatever you want.” I winked. “I’ll make it worth the wait, I promise.” I kissed the top of his head and he sighed before leaning against me again.

I shifted him so that I could continue filling out the forms for my bills. Harry must have gotten bored because he sat up when I was almost done and started flipping through the ones I had already done.

He huffed and threw them down, groaning something about how he didn’t understand them. I just rolled my eyes and kept on working. I finished up quickly and shoved the papers into my satchel so I would remember to mail them. I picked Harry up and carried him to the couch.

“Are you just going to carry me everywhere for the next two days.” Harry stretched out on the couch. “ ‘cause I’m totally fine with that.” He smirked.

“Just for that, I’m not carrying you into the kitchen when I’m finished making breakfast.”

“Yes you will.” Harry laughed.

“You're probably right.” I muttered to myself.

I whipped up some pancake batter and poured some into a pan. I finished buttering the pancakes and called Harry into the kitchen as I was setting out two plates. He hugged me from behind and I giggled as his hands brushed my side.

“Someone’s ticklish.” He hummed.

Before I could get away, he spun me around and started tickling my sides. I laughed uncontrollably and I could feel tears springing to my eyes.

“P-Please stop! Ha-Harry! Have mercy! U-Uncle!” 

I’m pretty sure the only reason Harry stopped tickling me was because he got tired and had to sit down to catch his breath.

I shot him a playful glare then returned to the stove to serve the food onto our plates.

After we finished eating I carried Harry to the couch and flipped on the TV. I settled on a romantic comedy and threw the remote to the side. Harry took that as his cue to crawl into my lap. I laughed and pushed him off gently. I frowned at the hurt look on his face, but I held up a finger and shuffled back so my back was against the armrest. I spread my legs and motioned for him to come over. He settled his back against my chest and rolled his head to the side so he could see the TV. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him snug against me, then kissed the top of his head.

"Your birthday's next Friday. What do you want to do?"

"As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter." He mumbled.

"That is possibly the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me.” I laughed. “But it was still really sweet.”

Harry grinned and stretched up to kiss me. I granted him access into my mouth and he rubbed our tongues together. He pulled back and cuddled me again.

“Do you feel like going in tomorrow to record some more? You only have two left and then we can work on producing your album.” 

“Mhmm.” He hummed.

I chuckled at the clinginess he was showing. I didn’t mind at all. It was actually really cute. I laid us down and Harry rested his head on my chest, falling asleep quickly.

**

“Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked for the thousandth time.

“I’m fine.” Harry laughed. “Stop worrying.”

We both laughed as we continued down the hall to Zayn’s recording booth. I had insisted that I escort Harry there since he was technically supposed to be resting. He told me he was fine, but I wasn’t going to take any chances.

We stopped in front of the door and Harry grinned, pecking me on the lips.

“Okay mum, you can go now.” He giggled.

“Shut up, Harold.” I scoffed.

He playfully slapped me on the shoulder, kissed me again, then entered the room. I went back to my office and made some phone calls, did more paperwork, attended a few meetings, and worked on the financial aspects of the company before Harry was finished.

While he was out I had pulled a few strings and gotten him a surprise. I pulled him into my lap when he got close enough and he squeaked in surprise. I grinned up at him and he raised an eyebrow.

“I got you your first gig!” 

“No way!” Harry smiled so wide it looked painful.

“Yep! You’ll be the opening act at the MTV music awards next month.”

“That’s huge!” Harry spun in my lap and straddled my hips, throwing his arms around me and squeezing the breath out of me. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” 

I hugged him back, but pulled away quickly when I felt something wet drop onto my head. I was shocked to see that Harry was wiping at his teary eyes.

“Baby, why are you crying?” I giggled.

“I’m just so happy. A-and I just don’t deserve you. You’re so kind and thoughtful and I can’t ever repay you for everything you’ve done for me and I-I...just thank you!” He sobbed.

“I’d do anything for you.” I smiled fondly at him.

Our lips connected once again in a more desperate kiss. Harry was trying to show that he was grateful and I was trying to show how much I loved him. 

I slid my hands down his back slowly until I reached his bum and squeezed gently. He keened and rolled his hips against mine. I could feel that he was starting to get hard and I was pretty close myself. He latched his mouth onto my neck and started sucking, causing me to gasp and tangle my hands in his hair.

“We shouldn’t- ahh! Doctor said so. We-we can’t in here. Ugh!” I groaned as he rolled his hips roughly against mine.

“Need you now.” He growled, beginning to unbutton my shirt.

“W-Wait. I n-need to lock the door first.” I sighed in defeat.

Harry smirked and climbed off my lap, allowing me to go lock the door. I switched off my office phone and shut my computer. Harry ran his fingers across my desk, looking deep in thought.

I touched his shoulder tentatively and he looked up with a devious smirk. He leaned in so close that his mouth was practically covering my ear.

“I want you to fuck me on your desk.” He murmured.

I nearly lost my balance as soon as I heard the words. I gripped his arm for support and he chuckled. I quickly removed most of the stuff from my desk and then my shirt.

When I turned around, Harry was already naked and lazily pumping his erection. I groaned and felt my cock straining against my dress pants. I strode over to Harry and smashed our lips together. I slapped his hand away and replaced it with my own. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers. I kicked off my shoes and socks then stepped out of my pants and pulled Harry flush against me. Out cocks lined up and we both moaned.

“We have to be quiet.” I breathed.

Harry nodded in understanding, so I flipped us around and picked Harry up, setting him on my desk. He dug his heels into my bum, bringing me forward. I leaned over him and kissed him hard. His hands wandered to my nipples where he pinched the sensitive nubs. I stuck three fingers into his mouth and he eagerly licked them until they were coated in saliva. 

I carefully inserted my middle finger into his arse, pressing it in all the way. He winced and I apologized, quickly kissing his tummy. He relaxed after a few minutes, so I moved my finger. I crawled onto the desk and slid Harry back so I could fit on the desk too. Something smashed onto the floor and Harry and I giggled. 

While he was distracted I added another finger. I curled them, desperately wanting to find his prostate so he would feel pleasure not pain. I found it and he arched his back, moaning in pleasure. I added another finger and continued nudging his prostate with every curl of my fingers.

When he was ready, I retracted my fingers and replaced them with the head of my cock. I spit down onto it to help with lubrication, then slowly pushed in until I was fully sheathed inside him. He raked his fingernails down my back and yelped. 

“Baby, please be quiet.” I kissed him softly.

It would be really embarrassing if someone caught us having sex on my office on my desk. I would never live that down.

I pulled my hips back and snapped them forward in one quick fluid motion. Harry started to moan, but I cupped a hand over his mouth, muffling the sounds.

My desk creaked with every roll of my hips and Harry’s moans were getting closer together. I was able to stay mostly silent, but when Harry started meeting my thrusts, my moans got louder and more frequent. I heard a knock at the door and we both stopped moving completely and stared at each other with wide, helpless eyes.

“May I help you.” I cleared my throat.

“Your four o’clock is here.” Niall said boredly.

“Could you maybe stall him for like ten minutes. I’m err...busy.” I cracked a smile at Harry and he giggled behind my hand.

“Whatever man, you owe me.”

“Thanks Ni!” 

I waited until his footsteps faded down the hall before I began thrusting again. I felt the familiar tingles in my stomach not long after. Harry came without warning, getting cum all over us and a little on my desk. His face was enough to push me over the limit. His eyes fluttered closed and his cheeks flushed a deep red. His swollen lips formed into a small ‘o’ shape against my hand and he gasped, clenching around me. I came deep inside him and rested there for a second. I pulled out and he cringed, reaching for my hand.

I helped him stand and he was about to get dressed, but an idea came to my mind. 

“Just a sec. babe. I want to try something.” I brushed our lips together.

I gently turned him around and pushed him down until he was bent over my desk with his bum in the air facing me. He started to protest, but ignored him and kissed down his spine. I dropped to my knees behind him and pulled apart his cheeks with my hands. I blew a hot breath over his sensitive hole and he shuddered, moaning.

“Lou, I-I can’t cum again. Please.” He breathed.

I kissed each cheek then kissed his pink hole. I flattened my tongue over it, then licked around the rim. Despite Harry’s protests, he pushed back against my mouth. I chuckled softly. Harry never knows what he wants. I pushed my tongue inside and he gasped, scrabbling at the wood with his hands, trying to find something to hold onto. He settled on gripping the edge of the desk and trying not to shove his arse back in my face. 

I was met with the bitter taste of my own cum, but I lapped it up greedily. I licked until there wasn’t any cum where my tongue could reach. I had managed to make Harry hard again, so I flipped him over and sunk my mouth around his cock. 

His back arched and seconds later he was coming down my throat. I swallowed it all. 

I went into the bathroom attached to my office and grabbed a paper towel. I wetted it then wiped myself off and threw it in the trash. I wet another one and carried it back to Harry who was still lying on my desk. I gently wiped the sweat and come off of his chest, then bent his legs and took extra care in cleaning his abused hole. 

I kissed his forehead and helped him off the desk. He looked utterly exhausted, but he did get off twice so I could understand why he was tired and pliant. I helped him get dressed before dressing myself. He collapsed onto the couch and looked at me pleadingly, holding out his arms.

“Sorry darling, I have a meeting, but I promise we can go home after that and cuddle.” I frowned. “For now, you can go rest in Zayn’s office. He has a comfy couch. Just tell him I sent you.”

Harry groaned and stood up. I kissed him sweetly and offered to carry him. He laughed -which is what I was aiming for- and declined. We shared a quick hug and then he was out the door. 

I quickly cleaned up my desk and replaced everything, then plugged in my phone again. I checked my appearance in the mirror and tried to fix my hair, but it was no use. I had sex hair and it was obvious. Someone knocked just as I was finishing. My four o’clock. 

Something was weird about this guy. When he called he wouldn’t tell me anything except his name was David and that he wanted to talk to me. I had refused, telling him I wouldn’t see him unless I knew why, but he was reluctant to tell me. He said it had to do with the business and that it was too important to discuss over the phone. 

“Come in.” I called.

“Hello Louis.”

I was bent over picking up my laptop, but something about the way then man said my first name -not my last name- made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I straightened my back and when I saw the man in front of me the laptop crashed to the ground. 

I was frozen. The man just stared at me and I stared back. He couldn’t be here. This couldn’t be happening.

“What do you want David?” I hissed.

“I want Harry.” He smirked.

“Well you can’t have him! Besides, he’s not even here.” I lied.

“Maybe not today, but I will get him. You’ve been warned Tomlinson. My son is nothing but a faggot who deserves to die. I don’t know why on earth you would want to publish his music anyways.”

“Get the fuck out of my office before I strangle you!” I yelled. “How can you even talk about him like that! He’s your fucking son! You don’t deserve to have someone as wonderful as him to even be remotely related to you!” I balled my fists in anger.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re a faggot too. Oh, this is just wonderful! Let me guess, you're in love with him and he loves you.” He rolled his eyes.

“Son of a bitch.” I muttered.

I mashed a button on my desk and called for security. David saw me and ran towards me. I tried to deflect his attack, but he still managed to punch my arm really hard. Luckily, security came in then and dragged him out of the building.

I sat at my desk fuming. How could someone be so horrible? 

I was going to protect Harry no matter what. That fucker isn’t coming near my Harry. I would protect him at all costs.


	21. Chapter 21

“Harry? We’re going home.” I called through Zayn’s office.

Harry appeared in my vision a few seconds later and I smirked when I noticed he was waddling slightly. I patted his bum gently as he passed me. I stayed close to him until we got out to my car. I kept my eyes open for David, but luckily he was nowhere to be seen. I wanted to get Harry to safety as quickly as possible.

I thought it’d be easier if I didn’t tell Harry he was here. No need to stress him out. Things were going so well with us, I wasn’t going to let anything or anyone stop that. I’d take care of it.

“We’re going to visit my mum for a week, so pack some clothes.”

“Is everything okay? Did something happen with Lottie?”

I flinched at the mention of Lottie. I’d almost forgotten about my poor sister with all the Harry drama going on. I made a mental note to ask my mum about her later. I was surprised she hadn’t woken up yet. It’s been four months.

“No, she’s still in a coma, I just need to go talk to my mum.”

I threw one change of clothes into my bag and stuffed a blanket in their to make it look bigger. I wouldn’t be staying long, I just had to make Harry think I was. While Harry was in the shower, I called Liam and told him to take over until I got back. 

I quickly showered after Harry, then loaded our stuff into the car. I shut the trunk and flattened my palms against it, resting my weight on my hands. A pair of strong arms wound around my waist and I leaned back into Harry’s chest.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You seem worried.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows adorably.

“I’m fine.” I kissed his forehead.

He didn’t look convinced, but he got in the car anyways and we drove back to Doncaster. I turned on the radio to avoid the thick silence that filled the car. With every mile I felt guiltier and gultier for what I was about to do.

We greeted my mum at the door and she gave us both a hug. We sat in the living room after that and caught up. Lottie had shown signs of waking up, but she had yet to actually open her eyes.

I told my mum that Harry and I were doing good and she just smiled and shook her head. 

Around midnight Harry yawned and nuzzled his nose against my shoulder where I had my arm draped over him.

“Why don’t you go on up to bed love? I’ll be up in a little while.” 

“Mmm kay.” He mumbled.

I kissed his temple and he slowly got up and left the room. I heard him shut the door a few minutes later. My face instantly dropped and I stopped trying to hide my guilt, worry, confusion, anger, and sadness.

Once I was sure he couldn’t hear me I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. 

“What is it Louis? I know you’re not just here for a visit.”

“Remember when I told you about how Harry’s dad was abusive? Well he came to the studio earlier today and told me he wanted Harry and that he would get him.”

“Oh dear.” My mum’s eyes widened.

“I need you to keep him here. For the rest of the week at least. Maybe longer if I can’t do something about David.” I sighed.

“You’re not staying are you?” 

“No.”

“Does he know?”

“No.” I repeated.

“If you think this is what’s best than I’m fine with it, but please don’t get yourself killed. This David guy sounds dangerous.”

“I’m gonna call the cops as soon as I get home. He deserves to rot in jail for the rest of his life.” I clenched my fists.

“Do you really think Harry’s going to let you leave him here? He obviously loves you a lot and I just don’t think he’ll want you to leave him.” My mum frowned.

“That’s why I’m not going to tell him. I couldn’t bear to see his face when I tell him I’m leaving. I just don’t know what else to do. I’m so scared.” I whined.

“Louis Tomlinson you can’t just leave without an explanation! It will break the poor boys heart!” My mum scolded.

“I’m going to leave him a note. I’ll just tell him there are some things I need to sort out. Promise me you won’t give in and bring him back to my house.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” She sighed.

“Me too.” 

**

I accidentally woke Harry up when I laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head against my chest. I draped an arm over him and thought how to ask the question I was dying to know.

“Harry?”

“Hmm?” 

“What did your dad do to you?”

Harry stiffened and pressed his cheek against my chest, whimpering slightly. I rubbed his back soothingly kissed the top of his head.

“It wasn’t bad at first. He would just yell at me, but then one day he slapped me. After that it got worse. He would push me down and start kicking me. Sometimes he would punch me, but most of the time he just threw me on the ground and kicked my head until I was unconscious while screaming at me. He said awful things.” Harry shuddered. “When he found out I was gay he threw a knife at my head, but I ducked and it hit the wall behind me. He told me to leave and never come back, so I did.” He sniffed.

I lifted his head and used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the few tears that were dripping down his face. I turned onto my side and pulled his chest against mine. He gripped my shirt tightly with his fist and buried his face in the hollow of my neck. I rested my chin on his head and sighed. 

It’s killing me to see him like this.

He drifted off to sleep eventually. I carefully untangled our limbs and put a pillow under his arm. With any luck he would cuddle with it and think it was me. I quickly scribbled out a note and laid it on the table. I hadn’t realized I was crying until something wet dropped onto the paper below me.

“I love you.” I whispered, kissing his forehead.

I jumped back when his eyes fluttered open. Shit.

“Lou? What are you doing?” He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I'm just going to the restroom. Go back to sleep baby.”

He sighed and laid back down, falling back asleep. I waited a little while longer, not wanting to wake him up again. When I was sure he was fully asleep I crept from the room with my suitcase in hand.

I snuck out of the house and threw my stuff into my car once again. 

The drive back to my house was lonely and quiet. I hadn’t been away from Harry for two hours and I already missed him like crazy. How on earth was I supposed to make it for a whole week without him?

My bed seemed bigger, colder, and lonelier that night than ever before. I had no Harry to cuddle me or kiss me or tell me he loved me. 

This is for him. I reminded myself.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry’s POV

When I woke up the next morning Louis wasn’t beside me anymore. I thought nothing of it, reasoning that he was in the kitchen with his mum or something. I got up and pulled on jeans and a grey t-shirt, then went to go find him.

The house was disturbingly quiet. I knew his sisters were at school and his mum was at work, but Louis’s house was never this quiet. He wasn’t in the kitchen, so I checked the living room, still no sign of him. I checked every room in the house and called his name a few times before running back to my room to find my phone.

As I was reaching for my phone I noticed a folded up piece of paper on the floor with my name scribbled in Louis’s messy handwriting. I smiled, thinking it would say he went to the store or something. Boy, was I wrong.

I unfolded it and sat on the bed, beginning to read the tiny print.

 

Harry,

Babe, I’m really sorry, but I have some stuff to take care of and I think it’d be best if you stayed with my mum a little while. Maybe a week? I don’t know exactly how long, but I promise I’ll be back before your birthday and I’ll make this up to you.

I love you. xx

-Louis

 

The note fell from my hands and I was instantly scrambling for my phone. I hurriedly put in his number and hit call. How could he have left me here? I got voicemail, so I called again, and again, and again, and again. I left him a few voicemails and sent him multiple texts.

After everything I had gotten myself all worked up and I was sobbing into my pillow. I felt so abandoned, but I also felt like a loser for depending on Louis so much. How could I have let this happen? I swore to myself years ago that I would never depend on anyone ever again.

**

Louis’s POV

I felt completely and utterly awful. With every call, text, and voicemail it was like someone was ripping a hole in my chest. The feelings didn’t stop later in the day like I thought they would when I got distracted, they only got worse and I found it hard to concentrate on simple everyday tasks.

I knew if I answered the phone and heard his voice I wouldn’t be able to resist going back to get him. I needed to stay strong. I was doing all this for him. I needed to protect him.

As soon as I woke up I went down to the police station and told them everything. They have a warrant out for David and as soon as they catch him I’m bringing Harry home. Until then, We’re both going to have to suffer.

**

Harry eventually stopped calling me around six pm. As I was getting ready for bed later that night I broke and scrolled through the texts.

 

Why are you doing this?

Please come get me.

I want to come home.

I miss you.

I don’t understand!

Please answer me! Just talk to me!

You promised you’d never hurt me or leave me! You broke both of those promises!

 

The last one ripped my heart out and stomped on it. I did promise him. I broke my promises. A tear slid down my cheek as I listened to the first voicemail. He sounded so hopeless.

 

“Hey Lou, *sniffle*. I miss you. Can we please just talk about this. Whatever it is, I can help. I just know it. Please call me back.”

 

I threw my phone onto my nightstand and crawled under the cold covers. Without Harry, there was no warmth.

**

Three days later, I entered the police station after getting a call to come down to the station. I passed a mirror and cringed. My eyes were dull and bags hung under them. Don't even get me started on my hair. Four days without my Harry had taken all the life from me.

The guards led me into a room where four men were standing behind a glass wall, each holding a black sign with a number on it.

“Do you see David?” An officer asked me.

I nodded and pointed to number three. I was sure it was him, his face haunted my dreams every night. I had stopped sleeping, afraid of the next dream. They were always worse, but they all had one thing in common. Harry being killed.

The officer mumbled something into a walkie talkie on his shoulder and the other three men were taken out of the room. Some other officers handcuffed David and led him out of the room.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson. David has abused a number of kids who were too scared to speak up, because of you we were able to find him. With that being said, you will not need to testify. We have enough evidence to arrest him without trial.” 

I shook hands with the officer, thanked him, then practically skipped out of the building. David had been caught, Harry was safe, and I couldn’t be happier. I climbed into my car and called my mum, telling her that I would be there soon but not to tell Harry. I wanted to surprise him.

I also asked her if she and the girls would like to join us for Harry’s party Saturday. She agreed and I gave her all the details. My friend had agreed to take us all out on his yacht on Saturday.

When I arrived it was nearly dark and I smelled something cooking. I entered the kitchen and my sisters attacked me with hugs and screams of my name. I shushed them, explaining how I was trying to surprise Harry. Next, I hugged my mum and kissed her cheek. 

“He’s upstairs. Poor thing hasn’t eaten all day.” She said sadly.

I bounded up the stairs as quietly as possible and silently crept into my old room where Harry was lying on his stomach playing a game on his phone.

I sat at the end of the bed by his feet and smiled fondly at him. He was so engrossed in his game that he didn’t even notice me. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth and his thumbs tapped the screen rapidly. I couldn’t stop the chuckle that left my mouth when he lost and threw his phone at the pillow.

His head whipped around at the sound and he sat up, gasping in surprise.

“Lou?”

“Hey.” I breathed.

“Why did you leave?” He asked brokenly.

His eyes glazed over with tears and I was quick to rest a reassuring hand on his knee. 

“I didn’t want to, believe me.” I chuckled dryly. “The truth is, that day David came into my office and told me he was going to find you and take you away from me. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Harry stiffened at the mention of his father.

“I brought you here so you’d be safe. When I got home that night I called the police and told them about David. I don’t know if you know this or not, but he was also abusing other kids, so the police were able to get a warrant for his arrest. They found him this morning and arrested him. I came straight here after that. I’m so sorry, I should've told you, but I didn’t want you to get upset.”

“You could have at least answered my calls or texted me!” A fat tear ran down his cheek.

I quickly wiped it away with my thumb but let my hand linger on his cheek. He leaned into my palm slightly and a smile crept onto my lips.

“I knew if I heard your voice I would come rushing back, and if I talked to you I would break. I couldn’t do that. If David had gotten you I would have never forgiven myself. I needed to protect you.”

“I’m not a baby, I can take care of myself.” He mumbled.

I moved my hand under his chin, forcing him to look me in the eyes. I kissed him gently, lingering a little longer than necessary. The corners of his mouth turned up in a tiny smile.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just needed to be sure you were safe. I love you too much to let you get hurt.”

Harry sighed and scooted closer to me, leaning into my side. I wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his bushy curls. He tilted head up and I resisted the urge to kiss his pouty lips.

“I know, I just felt like you abandoned me.” He said quietly. “Everyone does.” He added quietly.

My grip tightened and I shuddered. How could he say that?

“You know, I’d never do that. Hell, it was only four days and I missed you like crazy. My bed’s so empty without you.” 

“Tell me about it, I couldn’t sleep at all and from the looks of those bags under your eyes, neither could you.” He smiled half-heartedly.

“You know I love you right? Like, a lot.” I grinned.

“I love you.” He grinned back, stretching up to kiss me.

I snaked a hand around to the back of his neck and held him in place as I flicked my tongue out and traces his lower lip. He straddled my lap and eagerly allowed my tongue to roam his mouth. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled against my lips. I nipped at his bottom lip and a loud moan came from his mouth. He bucked his hips into mine, causing me to moan as well. 

Neither of us noticed the door open or my mum come in until she gasped and quickly apologized.

Harry nearly fell of the bed in surprise, but I caught him just in time.

“Oh my god, I didn’t mean to- ehm, dinners ready!” She ran from the room looking really flustered.

I clutched my stomach as I laughed the hardest I had in awhile. That’ll teach her to knock.

“That wasn’t funny.” Harry whined, covering his face with his large hands.

I crawled over him, still laughing slightly, and gently pried his hands away to see a bright red face. I only laughed harder at his expression, but he shoved me off of him and pinned me to the mattress.

“Stop laughing!” He grinned.

“Okay, okay. I think I’m good now.” I took a deep breath. “Let’s go get dinner!” 

“I uh. I-.” He stammered

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

He sighed and rolled his hips against my thigh. My eyes widened and laughter bubbled up again. The poor boy was hard. 

He collapsed onto me, burying his face in my chest, lightly pinching my arm.

“Stop.” He groaned. “It hurts.”

My laughter reduced to giggles and I rolled us over so I was hovering over him.

“I’m gonna blow you, but we have to be quick and quiet okay? We can be more thorough when we get home later tonight.” I winked.

He nodded so fast I was worried he would get whiplash. I chuckled again as I pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. His cock sprung up when it was free of it’s confinements. No matter how many times I had seen it, the size of it always caught me off guard. I took the base of it in my hand and stroked slowly, spreading the precome around as a lubrication.

“Do something!” Harry panted.

I crawled down his body and settled myself between his thighs. I lowered my mouth towards his cock. and blew a hot breath over the underside of it. I grinned when he whimpered and bucked his hips up. I held his hips down with my hands and licked a stripe up the underside of it.

I sucked half of it in my mouth right away and worked hard to bring him to his climax as quickly as possible. When I had relaxed a bit, I hollowed my cheeks and deep throated him. He turned his head to the side and mouthed at the pillow with his eyes closed, letting out little ‘oh’ noises.

One of his hands clutched at my hair and the other at my shoulder. I pulled off of him to catch my breath and make sure we weren’t taking too long.

“Fuck my mouth.” I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

I knew it was the fastest way, so I locked my lips around the head of his cock and created a tight suction. He started thrusting slow at first, but he soon sped up and not even five minutes later, he was coming down my throat. I looked him in the eye before swallowing and made a show of licking my lips.

He pulled me up and kissed me. I let him take control over the kiss while I pulled up his pants and boxers, being careful of his softening cock.

He giggled as I crawled off of him and tugged him up from the bed. We scrambled down the stairs and into the kitchen. My family was already seated and were serving their plates. My mum avoided my eyes as we sat down, but Felicite was smirking at me.

“Took you long enough, what were you doing up there?”

“Shut up Fizz!” I rolled my eyes.

Harry blushed and sat next to me, avoiding everyone’s eyes. His embarrassment was actually really cute.

“This is delicious mum!” I complimented.

“Why does your voice sound funny?” Daisy asked.

I blushed and looked down at my lap, choosing not to answer that question.

“Why don’t you ask Harry.” Felicity giggled.

My mum elbowed her and she stopped giggling. Shoot me now please.

“Harry, why does Louis’s voice sound weird?” Daisy asked again.

Harry groaned and buried his face in my shoulder. I glared at Felicite and my mum who was now laughing too.

“I think I’m getting a cold. All the more reason to go home. Come on Harry.”

I helped Harry pack up his stuff then we threw it in the car. We said goodbye to my family then started the car. I turned up the radio and we sang along to Ed Sheeran’s A-Team.

We were almost halfway home when my phone began ringing. I turned down the music and answered it once I saw that it was my mum.

“Hello?”

“Lottie’s awake!” 

I heard my mum sniffle as I did an illegal u-turn.

“We’re on our way.” I hung up and tossed my phone onto the dash.

“Louis, what’s going on. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Harry reached for my hand and gripped it tightly.

“Lottie’s awake.”


	23. A/N

I have decided to do character asks for all my stories and at the end of it I will post them all as a chapter!

All you have to do is go to this link https://twitter.com/loving1dwp and say the title of the story and then ask your question. It can be for me or any of the characters!

Have fun! xx


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry my updates are taking longer, but I have so many stories and I’ve been really busy and frankly, I haven't had the motivation to write. Things aren’t good for me right now...
> 
> So a few things I need to say,
> 
> 1\. Check out my new one shot Kiss It Better. I honestly think it’s one of the best things I’ve ever written. And while you’re at it check out my other books ;)
> 
> 2\. Finally, thank you for reading, commenting, or giving kudos. I love you all so much. You are my little guppies after all! Love you xx

I slammed my foot on the gas and wove through traffic until I was back in Doncaster, not even noticing that harry was shaking in the passenger seat.

“Babe, please slow down.” Harry placed his hand over mine nervously and stared at me with wide eyes.

I let off the gas a little and sighed, flipping my hand over and gripping Harry’s.

“Sorry. It’s just been so long. Fuck, she’s been in a coma for three months now Haz.”

Harry pulled my hand up and kissed my knuckles before placing both of our hands on his thigh. He smoothed his thumb over the skin on the back of my hand and I felt myself calming down slightly.

Once we got to the hospital I scanned the waiting room for my mum and rushed over when I saw her. She was crying and some random guy was patting her back and saying something to her. The twins and Felicite were sitting at her feet playing a board game.

“Hey mum.” I said softly.

She jumped up and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back and grinned into her shoulder.

“Honey, this is Daniel, Lottie’s boyfriend.” She gestured to the boy still sitting in the chair looking at all of us curiously.

“Louis.” I held out my hand and looked him up and down.

He seemed decent, but all I could think about was the fact that he was the reason Lottie was in a coma. He was driving when they were hit.

He shook my hand and smiled shyly.

“This is my uh, friend Harry.” 

Harry frowned slightly, but stuck out his hand anyways. Daniel shook it then shoved his hands into his pocket.

“The doctors wanted to run some tests, before we went in and got her all riled up.” My mum explained.

We all sat down in the chairs and I was tempted to sit in Harry’s lap, but Daniel didn’t know we were dating and I wasn’t sure how he felt about gays. I snuck a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek when Daniel wasn’t looking.

“Sorry, I just didn’t want him to freak.” I explained quietly.

He nodded and his eyes flickered over my shoulder before he pecked my lips. I smiled at him and sat back in my chair to wait for the doctors to give us the all clear.

The next fifteen minutes seemed to take hours and when the doctor finally told us it was okay to go in we all practically ran down the hall to Lottie’s room.

Daniel threw open the door and rushed to her side, immediately kissing her.

I narrowed my eyes as my big brother instinct kicked in and I cleared my throat. Daniel sat in the chair beside her bed and gripped her hand tightly. 

Harry, my mum, and myself shared the couch. The twins sat at the end of Lottie’s bed and Felicite sat on the arm of the couch by my mum.

The room looked the same since the last time I was there, except the TV was on this time. The walls were still a boring white and most of the machines were still beeping next to Lottie’s bed.

“Hey little sis. You gave us all quite the scare.” My voice shook and I instinctively reached for Harry’s hand.

“Well I’m okay now.” She smiled. 

“I’m so sorry babe.” Daniel said quietly. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.” She shook her head and reached up to wipe a tear from Daniel’s face.

They shared a private moment, then she turned her head and spoke to my mum and sisters for a few minutes.

Harry leaned over and his lips brushed the sensitive skin on my ear, making me shiver.

“You know, I used to play golf.”

He glanced at the TV and I saw that it was broadcasting a golf match.

“Hmm? Did you now? Well, you should probably know that I’m rubbish at golf.” I laughed.

“Well then, I’ll just have to teach you won’t I?” 

I shivered at the seductive tone he used, but it went unnoticed. If there hadn’t have been other people in the room I would’ve jumped him right then and there. He smirked and leaned over, kissing my neck softly. I tried hard to contain a moan, but I was unsuccessful and Lottie began giggling.

“So, I’m guessing that’s your boyfriend?” She smirked.

“Uh, yeah. This is Harry.” I paused and glanced at Daniel. “My boyfriend.”

To my surprise Daniel’s face lit up and he jumped in before Lottie could say anything.

“Awesome, you guys should meet my friend, he’s always complaining about being the only gay guy in town.

We all laughed at that and then Lottie grinned at Harry.

“So how long have you two been together?”

Her voice broke and Daniel immediately got her a glass of water and handed it to her. I felt myself relax a little, knowing he genuinely cared for my little sister.

“Five and a half months.” Harry answered for me.

I pecked his lips and smiled sweetly at him. I couldn’t believe he actually knew.

"Awww my big brother finally settled down with someone. You'll have to tell me all about it later, but right now I'm gonna take a nap."

She patted the bed and Daniel slid in beside her. I shot him a warning glare and he looked away nervously.

"You better keep your hands above the covers. That goes for you you young lady." I have Lottie a pointed look, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Well Harry and I are going to stay at a hotel tonight I think. We don't want to be a bother." 

My mum looked skeptical, but she nodded and stood to give us both hugs. I bent down and kissed Lottie's forehead, then enveloped her in a large hug. Harry waved shyly and followed me out of the room.

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Lottie yelled.

I poked my head back in the room and smirked evilly.

"Oh, we're way past that stage in our relationship."

Harry grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. As we were leaving I heard Daisy ask my mum what a condom was.

I laughed all the way back to the car, but Harry's blush never faded. He kept his face towards the ground.

I leant my head on his shoulder when we got in the car and sighed, finally calming down.

"What did Lottie mean when she said you finally settled down? Did you have a lot of girlfriends or boyfriends before me?"

I felt the guilt tugging at my heart when I saw how disappointed he looked.

"Technically no. It was more like meaningless shags. I used to go to a bar at least three times a week, get drunk, then go home with somebody, even when I was with Eleanor. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop. It was like my stress reliever. I've stopped now though."

"How many?" 

"Excuse me?"

"How many people have you fucked Louis?!" He yelled, shrugging my head off his shoulder.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. Did he seriously want to know? I wasn't even sure I knew.

"I don't know. 20 maybe 30."

"Fuck." He ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're the first one I didn't use a condom with. Besides that's all in the past, I have you now and I couldn't ask for more."

He stayed silent, refusing to look at me. Great, now he was upset. That was the last thing I wanted.

"Why don't we go to the hotel and I'll prove to you how much I love you."

I rested my hand on his thigh and slowly rubbed up and down in a non-sexual way until he looked at me.

I kissed away his tears, but I felt tears spring to my own eyes just knowing that I was the reason he was so upset.

"Sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad, I'm just being stupid." He sniffled.

"Oh baby, c'mere." 

He fell into my arms and buried his face in my chest still sniffling slightly. I stroked at his back, curls, arms, and anywhere I could reach to calm him down.

"C-Can we go to the ho-hotel now?"

"Of course, darling." 

Harry kept his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes as we headed to a nearby hotel. 

The lady at the desk gave us our key and we got into the elevator. I pushed the 11th floor button and it began moving.

Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and attacked my lips hungrily. I moaned and tangled one hand into his hair and used the other to rub the soft skin of his stomach under his pesky t-shirt.

The elevator dinged and we reluctantly parted. I took his hand tightly in mine and we ran down the hall to find our room. 

I was having trouble unlocking the door, considering Harry was sucking and licking at my neck. I moaned as he found my sweet spot and he smirked against my skin, continuing to suck harshly at my neck.

I finally opened the door and we stumbled to the bed. I threw Harry down, not so gently, and crawled on top of him. He began fumbling with the button of my pants while I sat up and yanked off my shirt. I pulled him up and pulled off his shirt as well. He finished with my pants and shoved them down my thighs. I kicked them down the rest of the way and shoved his down, palming at his bulge.

He moaned deliciously and bucked his hips into my hand. I applied more pressure and he keened, scrabbling at my back. I was sure there would be red marks there tomorrow morning, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. 

I licked a stripe down his chest then kitten licked up from the waistband of his boxers. I dipped my tongue into his belly mutton, drawing out a moan from his swollen pink lips. I swirled my tongue around his nipples, sucking gently, then kissed him sloppily.

“Get on with it.” He grunted.

“Shit!” I sat back on my calves and looked down at him.

I didn’t even have any fingers in him yet and he was already falling apart and gasping for air. That only made the feeling in my stomach worse.

“I didn’t bring any lube.” I sighed sadly.

“Don’t need it.” He panted.

“I don’t want to hurt you love.” I crawled off of him, but he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. 

I fell on top of him, knocking the breath out of both of us.

“Please- I-I’ll be fine. I haven’t seen you in days and I just- I really need you. Please.” He begged.

I thought about it for a moment, then kissed his forehead.

“Okay, but promise me you’ll say something if it hurts to much yeah?”

He nodded frantically and eagerly slipped off my boxers. I rolled us over and held my hand up to his mouth. He took my my fingers in and slid his tongue around them, coating them thoroughly in saliva. I moaned and pulled my fingers out, feeling heat rush down to my cock. He has a sinful tongue.

I slipped one finger inside him without warning and he yelped in pain. I kissed him to distract him from the pain and began moving my finger in and out slowly. Spit wasn’t the best lubricant but it would have to do. 

I worked my way up to three fingers and by then he was whining into my mouth. I slipped my fingers out and pushed his chest so he would sit up. I spit into my hand and coated my cock with a mixture of precome and saliva. 

I held Harry’s hips as he reached behind himself to grab my cock. He slowly lowered himself onto it with little gasps and whines, each of which went straight to my cock. Once I was finally balls deep I opened my eyes and scrambled up into a sitting position to wipe away his tears, however he screamed and held me still.

“Don’t move yet.” He whimpered.

“Oh my god, baby I’m so sorry. I knew we shouldn’t have-”

Harry cut me off, pressing his lips to mine tenderly. I kissed back and gently kneaded my fingers into his lower back, trying to get him to relax the muscles there. He slowly began rotating his hips and it took the majority of my strength not to pound up into him.

Just when the tight heat was getting overwhelming, he lifted up and sat back down. We moaned in unison and I giggled a little, pecking his lips.

He gradually increased his speed and soon he was lifting up and dropping down faster than I could blink.

His thighs quivered and he gripped my hands at his sides. I sensed he was losing momentum, so I gripped his hips tighter and held him up, thrusting up into him. I let him ride out his orgasm, then he slumped over on my chest.

I lifted him carefully and my cock slipped out of him. He shot me a confused look, but I stroked the hair out of his face and grinned dopily up at him.

“You didn’t finish.” He furrowed his eyebrows adorably.

“I know, but you’re already going to be sore tomorrow and I don’t want to make it any . How about you suck me off in the shower and we’ll call it even?” I winked.

Harry nodded and scrambled up, but as soon as his feet hit the floor his knees buckled and he fell to his hands and knees.

“Ow.” He moaned.

I rushed to help him stand, making sure he was okay. He limped his way to the shower and I quickly turned it on, hoping the warm water would make him feel better.

I turned him around so his back and bum were under the stream of water and he sighed, leaning into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him there, trying to ignore my throbbing cock that was trapped between us.

I gasped in surprise when a large hand wrapped around my cock and jerked upwards. Harry brought me to a messy finish, then I washed his hair for him. 

Once we were clear of all cum and sweat we dried off and pulled on boxers. He wasn’t limping as badly, but he still winced every time he took step. We climbed into the bed and Harry wrapped himself around me from the back, burying his face between my shoulder blades. I pulled the covers up and over us and entwined our fingers together.

“I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too.” I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and squeezed me tighter, bringing me closer to his warm body. I sighed contently and let sleep overtake me.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N Sorry it’s taking me so long to update... I’m having some personal issues :\ Also I wanted to know where you guys live! I live in Alabama:)

****

“If you don’t hurry up then we’re going to miss the flight!” I yelled down the hall. 

We were flying to New York for the VMA awards show, where I had arranged for Harry to perform as an opening for one of the acts I used to work with. It had taken forever, but it was worth it to see the smile on Harry’s face. He was like a child on Christmas morning seeing all their presents for the first time.

Just then he bounded into the hall with his suitcase and grinned at me. He kissed my cheek then tugged me out the door to the car, practically jumping with excitement.

Everything was going okay until we got to the airport. I noticed Harry start acting weird and he was jumpy. I put my arm around his shoulders and he flinched at first, but then he melted into my side.Once we found our seats it got worse. He was shaking in his seat and he kept fidgeting with his hands. I laid my hand over his finally and he looked up at me.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little nervous. I’ve never flown before and the VMAs are a big deal. I just- I can’t believe six months ago I was sleeping on park benches and now I’m flying across the world to go perform. You’ve been so amazing to me and I can’t say thank you enough.”

“God, you’re sappy.” I laughed. He rolled his eyes playfully and I pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I love you.” I added.

“I love you too.”

**

“Holy shit!” I snapped my head in Harry’s direction but he was staring to his right. I followed his gaze and my jaw dropped. Katy Perry was smiling at Harry.

“Holy shit.” I repeated. She started to walk towards us and gave a friendly wave to Harry and me. 

“Hi.” I said breathlessly.

“Hi. I’m uhm, Harry. Harry Styles.” He held out his hand, but she laughed and swatted it away, pulling him into a hug. My instinct told me to rip her away from my man, but I let it slide since I knew Harry was gay and he would probably never see her again. 

That all changed when I saw her hand slip down further and give his bum a firm squeeze. He jumped back and she winked, handing him a slip of paper, then strutted away.

I looked at the paper over his shoulder. It was a phone number with a little heart in blue ink. I tore the paper from Harry’s hand and ripped it up into tiny little peices. He looked at me startled.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him into a nearby dressing room, then shoved him against the door and kissed him roughly and messily. His hands went to my waist as mine cupped his face. The kiss had started out sloppy and rough, but it had slowed down and was a bit more passionate. We finally broke the kiss for air, but we stayed close.

“I’m yours. Only yours.” Harry whispered. “But you shouldn’t have torn up that phone number. We could have made some serious money selling that to some fangirls.”

Despite my efforts to stay mad, a laugh escaped me and I backed up, letting Harry move freely. I kissed him one last time on the lips then we exited the dressing room.

“There you are! You’re on in fifteen seconds.” Some man with a headset on led Harry away from me. I quickly blew him a kiss and he grinned. 

I stepped up to the side of the stage and watched as the host, Zac Efron, introduced him. I could feel the nervousness radiating off of Harry as he walked onto the stage with a small wave at the crowd. Most of them cheered, to my delight, and a few of them wolf whistled, causing Harry to smile and loosen up a bit.

The music started and Harry came in soft and gradually got louder until he was practically screaming out the lyrics. The crowd absolutely loved it. Some had even started to sing along with him. He looked so beautiful under the bright lights and his eyes were shining with joy as he held the last note. 

He let the microphone fall to his side and he took a deep breath as the crowd continued to cheer. He glanced at me and I gave him a thumbs up. I was so proud of my boy.

Then Zac Efron came back onto the stage and gave out the award for best pop video. Harry jumped into my arms and wrapped his legs around my waist. I let out a surprised laugh but hugged him back anyways. We were cackling madly and we got some weird looks from the other performers and workers, but we didn’t care because in that moment we were the only two people that existed.


	26. Chapter 25

4 Years Later

****

“Morning.” I greeted Harry with a peck on the lips.

“What’s for breakfast?” He peeked over my shoulder into the frying pan where I was scrambling some eggs. “Eggs, biscuits, and either bacon or sausage. Which would you rather?”

“I had enough sausage last night.” He smirked. 

I reached behind me and slapped his thigh, not even trying to hide my smile. “Bacon it is then.”

He went to sit down at the table and winced slightly when his bum made contact with the wood. Even after all these years he was still so tight and he would get sore after we made love. I carried him his plate after threatening him. He was only wearing my beige sweater which happened to be my favorite and I didn’t want any food spilled on it.

Harry’s phone buzzed on the counter and I was about to get it for him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. 

“Don’t. This is our week.” He kissed the side of my neck gently where he had left a love bite earlier.

Harry had been on tour in America for two weeks and I wasn’t able to go with him because of work. He had become a big hit and pretty much every teenage girl and even some guys loved him even though they knew he was mine. I made that very clear.

It was difficult at times when I saw the rumors circulating and the pictures of him with pretty fans, but he always reassured me that I was the only one he wanted. The feeling was mutual of course.

Whenever he wasn’t touring he was recording or doing meet and greets. He loved his fans and spent as much time with them as possible and sometimes I got jealous, but then I remembered that at the end of the day, he was still my Harry. No one else’s.

It had been months since we had spent a lot of time together, so as an early birthday present he set aside an entire week for us. No work, no fans, no singing, no phone calls. 

He had even rented a little cabin in a secluded part of the woods with a small lake out back. He had long since paid me back for everything I bought him when I first met him even though I insisted that he keep it. I only took it once I figured out that I could put it in a bank account under my name and transfer some of it to his account every few days.

“Lou.” He squeezed my side gently.

I grinned down at him and kissed him sloppily, slipping my tongue into his mouth. He Pushed his hips up then pulled away breathlessly. 

“Round two?”

“More like round six.” I snorted.

We both laughed as we raced each other to the couch and took each other’s clothes off. We had been going at it like rabbits since he got back two days ago.

**

“Harry?” I rubbed my hand up and down his arm in a slow rhythm. He lifted his head from my chest and hummed in response.

I pulled him close for a quick kiss and he smiled tiredly. We had just finished round eight and we still needed to shower but we were both too tired to move.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while now, but the time never seemed right. But when it’s just you and me laying here in the dark I realize that there’s never going to be a perfect moment.”

I could barely make out the scrunch of Harry’s eyebrows through the moonlight coming through the window. I sighed nervously and reached into the night stand, closing my hand around the small box.

“You know I love you, so I’m not going to make some big speech declaring my love for you. But, I would like you to know that I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you. You’re the only one I want to fall asleep and wake up next to. You’re my everything and I can’t stand the thought of us not being together.” I took a deep breath and opened the Navy blue, velvety box. “So...Will you marry me?”

Harry’s lips turned up into his familiar lopsided grin and his arms tightened around me. “Of course.” He breathed. “I want you to be my forever.”

He wiggled up so we were at eye level then he planted a sweet kiss on my lips. I slipped the golden band from the box and he held out his hand, allowing me to slip it onto his ring finger. He found my eyes again and I pulled him closer into my side. He nuzzled his head under my chin. I could feel his warm breath fanning across my chest and tickle of his curls on my face.

Then I realized something. I realized it didn’t matter if I didn’t get to see Harry everyday. It didn’t matter that we had little fights every now and then. It didn’t matter that Niall and I had grown apart. It didn’t matter that Liam had moved to America with his girlfriend. Nothing mattered, because I had the boy I loved in my arms and no matter how far apart we are he is and always will be mine.

****

A/N This is it guys! Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story. I love you all!:)  
If you liked this story, check out my others.


End file.
